For Good
by lv63
Summary: Post-Series: Casey always had feelings for her, but he realized that he needed to become someone he himself could be proud of before he could be worthy of her. Casey/Veronica rated M in later chapters
1. Prologue

**For Good (1/?)**  
**Chapter title: Prologue – Operation: Make Veronica Mars Mine**  
**Rating: PG-13 for this part, up to NC-17 in later chapters.**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 3580**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, Stanford, San Diego State or Henley-Putnam University. Title comes from the song, 'For Good' From Wicked and I don't own that either**

**Thanks to Sweetpea2100 for reading this prologue and telling me to post it.**

**originally supposed to be titled Casey 2.0 but Fanfiction wouldnt post the title correctly.............**

**A/N: this is a long prologue that sets up the fic. This chapters spans the full timeframe of the series filling you in on what Casey has been up to since we last saw him and then the fic picks up post series.**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, I did not vanish from the face of the earth after high school.

I just left Neptune and all my troubles behind.

I'd been accepted at Stanford and saw it as my chance to start over fresh; get away from my brain washing parents, my overindulged friends and my jackass reputation.

It was my chance to reinvent myself and I took it happily. And I succeeded in more ways than one.

Now I'm not saying that I cut all ties. I still kept in contact with a handful of my 09'er cohorts like Luke and occasionally Dick, Enbom and Logan. But that was about it and I didn't go home for visits.

I hadn't liked who I was and had no intention of being pulled back into that persona even if it might only be for a weekend long visit.

So that having been said, I don't know why I chose to transfer to Hearst after my sophomore year at Stanford.

Ok, no, you know what, that's a lie. I do know, I know full well my reasons and that reason came in the form of a petite, pixie blonde, who no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to forget.

She had been the first person, well besides my family members at the Collective, that ever really got to know the **real **me. The me, behind the money and cocky remarks.

I had developed feelings for her, and fast. I really thought there was something there, and would be for a long time.

That last night she dropped me off at the collective, I wished beyond everything else for her to come with me. Stay with me. Be with me and no one else. I had every intention of pursuing her.

But then I screwed up or is guess you could say my parents screwed up.

The brainwashing didn't take it all from me. I still had a semblance of feeling when I saw her but it was hidden under the reprogramming and couldn't get out. I always felt like there was something missing when it came to her.

By the time I was nearing graduation the brain washing was starting to wear off, I guess it just didn't take completely, and I was beginning to remember why I had turned my back on that life in the first place. I didn't see her allot, only glimpses and the occasional acknowledgement here or there but that was it. But the more the brain washing faded, the more my feelings came back.

When she came to me about the party, I was floored; I didn't know what to say to her. I wanted to talk to her more than I was willing to admit, but was so nervous that I tried to blow her off. But of course she called me on it and I found myself wanting her even more than I had months earlier.

She didn't tell me why she was asking but I got the feeling that it wasn't good. And when I remembered her trying to kiss me that night I smiled a little, because if she tried to do it again, drunk or not, I wouldn't push her away. And god, how I wished she would try.

But I let it go, pushed it from my mind and just continued trying to ignore the feelings I was feeling. And that worked great until the night of Logan's surprise party.

When those lights turned on and I saw her in that doorway with him it was like a knife to the heart. I hated him, beyond comprehension. He didn't deserve her, not even a little, especially not after what he had done to her.

I left quickly after that. I was in my car and pulling down the driveway when I saw Duncan Kane demolishing his vehicle and I couldn't help but laugh. Everywhere she went she left a trail of broken, lovelorn men in her wake and she really had no idea. Me, Duncan, even Luke and soon Logan most likely.

I almost stopped the car to help him, because damn, did I ever feel his pain. But I didn't join him, because I wanted no part of him concerning Veronica, Duncan Kane didn't deserve her either.

To be honest no one did. Not even me. That was the night that changed my mind about things. I'd become different person once, a person she had liked, a person that **I** had liked. And I'd become that person again, I'd make myself worthy of her, not **just **for her though, for myself as well.

The minute I graduated I left town. I bought an apartment near school and spent months learning the area and making new friends. Friends that knew nothing of my past, or if they did they didn't care. It was good, really good.

But after I left it was always hard for me to talk to my old friends like Dick and Logan, especially Logan. Because at first it was all about Veronica and then when she dumped his ass the mood was always so sullen. Well** he** was sullen at least, I was thrilled. As for Dick, well as usual he just bashed V every chance he got, which got old and frustrating for me.

That's why I started cutting back my correspondence to mostly Luke; he was going to San Diego State and was still an active member of the 09er gang, so he knew everything. And if I'm being honest, he knew more than I really wanted him to, he knew how I felt about her. He'd had similar feelings for her for awhile so he was always diplomatic when he told me about the happenings in the life of my favorite petite PI.

So through Luke I knew her every move, from the bus crash, to Duncan leaving. And every time I heard she was in trouble, or had been, my heart hurt. I wasn't keeping my hopes up, I knew there was a chance she'd never return my feelings but regardless of that I cared for her and I wanted her in my life in some way or another, so that meant she needed to survive.

When Luke told me she had been accepted to Stanford I was ecstatic. It was a sign, I just knew it. She would go to school there and we'd run into each other. She'd see the man I'd become and we'd become friends and then slowly and surely it would turn into more. I spent a month imagining different scenarios in which we'd meet or ways to **make us** casually meet.

I'd been so over the moon about seeing her again that when Luke told me about what happened on the roof of the Grand , that her and Logan had gotten back together and she wasn't going to Stanford after all; I went down to the liquor store bought a 5th of Jack and drank it all in the course of 4 hours. I hadn't drank in a long time, and I'd really cut back before I quit, so I ended up passed out on my living room floor.

I woke up in the hospital the next morning with Luke passed out in the chair next to my bed. When he woke up he gave me the guilt trip look I used to get from my mom and dad. Apparently when I hadn't taken the news too well he got worried, called Enbom and hopped on one of their planes to get to me ASAP. When he found me I was unresponsive and lying in a puddle of my own vomit. He called an ambulance and they'd pumped my stomach and so forth. I had alcohol poisoning and if he hadn't found me I would have been dead.

I felt like a jackass, once again.

And then he smiled at me and said. "You'll never get her if you drank yourself to death; you just need to be patient. Her and Echolls are too volatile to ever work and you're being ridicules." He stopped for a second and then continued. "She doesn't even know how you feel. For all you know she'd choose you if she did." He had a good point and I found myself wondering when he had become so astute.

He knew how I felt about her, and I guess he decided to live vicariously through me because he knew he'd never have a chance with her and that meant keeping me alive and sane. So the next thing I knew he'd transferred to Henley-Putnam University 25 minutes away in San Jose and was my new roommate.

Which I'll admit was kind of nice, there was no longer a waiting period for me when he got news of Veronica and the others and he was there to calm me down when she got hurt or did something stupid, which always made me want to run back to Neptune, declare my feelings for her and kidnap her to keep her safe from everyone including herself. But that would have been taking a page out of Logan's book and I was smarter than that.

And believe me I know how ridicules this all was. She had no idea how I felt about her and I didn't even know if she felt anything for me, not even during our short time together as friends my senior year. But I was pretty sure she had. The look on her face when I'd come back from my reprogramming had been so hurt that it had to have meant something. And to put it simply, the heart wants what the heart wants, and I wanted her, all I needed to do was wait for my chance. If I liked myself and was happy with whom I was, it would give me a better chance of her liking me.

When we ended up at the same resort as Logan in Aspen over the winter break I had a really hard time being friendly to him. I should have been happy that he broke up with her. It meant she was single and if they could stay apart then maybe I could weasel my way in. But funnily enough I was mad at him for doing it.

He was a fucking moron for giving her up and I didn't conceal those thoughts. He looked at me like I was crazy and then he seemed to realize I was right. I just wanted her to be happy; preferably with me, but if it was someone else it didn't matter, her happiness was all that mattered. I silently cursed myself though, I should have kept my mouth shut because I knew that he was going to try and get her back after that.

Fuck, smooth move Casey. And Luke agreed with me, he told me that I was going about the whole 'Make Veronica Mars Mine' thing all wrong, I wasn't supposed to tell Logan he was an idiot; I was supposed to tell him he'd done the right thing so he'd stay away. But as we all know I'd never been too good about keeping my mouth shut and to be honest it probably wouldn't have even mattered, he would have realized his mistake eventually.

The rest of the vacation was an unbelievably uncomfortable experience for me. All of these people I used to consider friends hadn't changed one bit and were still the same vapid, self-serving, pieces of shit they had always been and even Luke was beginning to see it. I'd changed, we already knew that, but that was what made us both realize that he had too. He handled that realization better than I thought he would.

But anyway I spent the rest of the vacation kicking myself for helping Logan see the error of his ways and Luke kicking me literally for kicking myself. And as the vacation began to wind down I found myself dreading the news I was sure to get once classes started again.

Well, that was until I was leaving my room one morning and happened to pass Madison walking out of Logan's room.

I was shocked, he hated her, and I knew that for a fact. But what I was even more certain of was how much Veronica hated her. If what I was pretty sure had transpired, had **in fact** transpired, then maybe he wasn't going to get her back after all and I hadn't sabotaged myself.

I just stood there frozen as she walked past me.

She looked pleased and when Logan came out of the room yelling at her I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me.

He'd been plastered the night before; I'd seen him wallowing in self pity over Veronica. The only reason he'd even made it to his room was because Enbom had dragged him there. So I had no idea how she had even come to be in his room at all. And boy, was he fucking pissed.

From what I could discern from all the yelling he had no real memory of what had happened other than waking up naked next to a used condom and an equally naked Madison and her paws all over him. He looked sick and I knew it wasn't just from the hangover I was sure he had, it was from the thought of having touched her, being touched by her and having seen her naked. It would make me feel sick too.

She just laughed in his face, thanked him for a good time and took off, and that's when he saw me.

He didn't say anything, but I think that was the moment that he realized how I felt about Veronica; because I'm pretty sure my face said it all and it was saying 'you're a moron Logan and now you're never gonna get her back.' I smiled before I could stop myself.

If he hadn't realized it before he did then. He just looked at me in shock, anger and embarrassment. And then he shook his head, said he didn't remember it, which I believed, that she was probably lying and nothing had happened, which I halfway believed, and that Veronica would never know, which I didn't believe at all, because I knew her better than that. She'd find out somehow, she always did and then he'd be screwed, because there was no get out of jail card for this one, even I knew that.

Logan turned away then and went back into his room. He spent the rest of the vacation in a bottle of tequila, I spent it smiling and Luke spent it rolling his eyes continuously, deeming me the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the earth. The gods were definitely smiling down on me, I'd screwed up and they'd fixed it for me. I knew that they'd still probably get back together, but I also knew it wouldn't last, because she'd find out about his vomited inducing Madison moment and she wouldn't be able to get over it.

I was getting closer, I was nearly Casey 2.0 again and soon Veronica 2.0 would be single, completely ready to move on and I'd be there, finally the person she deserved to have in her life.

I felt terrible for Veronica having to go through it, but I still laughed for a week when I heard about Madison spilling the beans and Luke just shook his head once again claiming I was the luckiest S.O.B. on the planet. I had to agree.

I don't really know what I thought would happen after that. It's not like I thought she would just show up on my door step, she probably didn't think of me at all, ever. I knew I'd need to go to her, but I figured she'd stay single for a while at least, give me a chance to come up with more of a game plan for operation 'Make Veronica Mars Mine.'

But she didn't. It wasn't long after Logan started seeing someone new that she found someone new of her own. A nice guy, who worshipped the ground she walked on and treated her right and unfortunately this information didn't come from Luke's grapevine. No, this came from Logan himself who was kind enough to snap a picture on his phone and text it to me with a little note attached. It was short and sweet. 'I'm taking solace in the fact that he isn't you.' That was the official end of my friendship with him. The battle lines had been drawn.

The next thing I knew I'd drank half a bottle of vodka and Luke was smacking me upside the head, once again becoming the rational, uncharacteristically deep person he'd been barely a year before. Luke said that Logan felt threatened because if she could move on from him to someone so inconsequential, then he knew that I could easily steal her, and he was right. Logan was just trying to damage my confidence and try to keep me out of the game. He'd try, but he knew he'd probably never get her back, but he definitely didn't want me with her. It was time for me to finally make some progress, at least get back into her life and then work towards something more.

It was the video that sealed my school attending fate. When I saw it I lost it. Dick had forwarded it to Luke and he'd been scared to death to show it to me. I was fucking pissed and wanted to kill the kid. But I'd also be lying if I said I didn't notice how fucking incredible she looked, of course afterwards I was unbelievably ashamed by my thoughts. The video made me realize that it was only a matter of time before she would be single again and I would have the perfect timing to reappear in her life.

So I applied to Hearst as a transfer student and to my surprise so did Luke. By August we had a house in the 09er district, had successfully been able to avoid most of our friends and I was preparing myself for a chance with Veronica. So yes, I transferred to Hearst for one reason and one reason only, Veronica Mars.

I spent the first two weeks highly aware of everything and everyone around me hoping for a glimpse of her. I'd seen Logan and Dick a few times, Dick was always cool but Logan was not. He'd tried and failed to get her back, but apparently they were working well as friends. But friends or not he still didn't want to see her with me.

However Dick, apparently didn't feel the same way. He'd started dating her friend Mac and had not so subtly mentioned that Mac and her roommate Parker were throwing a party and Veronica was sure to be there. I should have been surprised that he knew my intentions but I wasn't, Logan had probably mentioned his disdain when it came to me.

So Luke and I went to the party.

The minute I walked in and Dick introduced us, Parker was all over me. I kept walking away, pawning her off on Luke, doing anything I could to show my disinterest but nothing worked. And then Veronica walked in and I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked even better than I remembered. And Parker must have noticed because all I heard was a loud huff and a frustrated. "Of course, another Veronica Mars fan club member." I felt like turning to her and telling her that I wasn't just a member, that I was the fucking president, but I didn't. That would be too mean and the next thing I knew she was all over Luke anyways. He was thrilled, he'd been happy to let me pawn her off all night long and he was finally getting his chance. I laughed inside though, after all he was a recovering member of the VM fan club, poor Parker just couldn't seem to get away from them.

I followed her around the party a little. Not too close. but still close enough to where if she turned she'd see me. After two hours of this I needed a break. I needed to collect my thoughts because I knew that if she didn't just off handedly see me I'd need to make a move. If I didn't I'd regret it and Luke would probably smack me again.

So I stepped outside and leaned against the wall of the hall. I had my head tilted back and my eyes closed when I felt someone lean next me. I figured it was Luke or Dick so I opened my eyes and looked over. There was no one there, or at least I thought so, and then I lowered my vision a few inches and found a beautiful 5 foot tall blonde smiling at me. And I couldnt help but smile back. "Hey Veronica."

She smirked and tilted her head. "So were you gonna stalk me all night? Or were you gonna finally grow some balls and say hi."

to be continued...............

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**A/N: First of all, for those of you who are Logan fans, he will not be villified in this fic, I love him too much to do that, but he will be a source of a little drama at one point. **

**Second, I posted this prologue in order to see if there is an audience for this fic. I have a few chapters written, but if there is no interest I won't take up space with it and instead I'll stick to my other ships. So if you like it and want more you need to let me know!!!**


	2. What If

**For Good (2/?)**  
**Chapter title: What If**  
**Rating: R for this part, up to NC-17 in later chapters.**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 4530**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, Zac Efron, or any of the movies i mention in this chapter**

**A/N: You will hear Veronica's POV in this chapter as well as Casey's. and so just to make it clear I screwed up when I researched this chapter. This takes place in October 2007, but I researched movie releases from October 2008 without even thinking about it, and they fit so well with my plot that I didn't change it. So yes I am aware that these would not have been out for another year but oh well, I everyone makes mistakes. Oh and I haven't actually seen any of the three so im just going off of what ive heard about them in my descriptions**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic! I really never thought I'd get so much interest in this ship or fic, so thank you all so so much!!!**

* * *

_She smirked and tilted her head. "So were you gonna stalk me all night? Or were you gonna finally grow some balls and say hi."_

I laughed. She'd seen me, she'd just been playing with me. Figures. "It's good to see you too Veronica."

"It's been awhile." She stood up and walked to the opposite wall and leaned there so she could see me as we talked. And fuck, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. "How've you been Casey?"

We talked for awhile filling each other in on our lives since the last time we'd seen each other and she looked proud of me. Proud, god I hadn't seen that since my grandmother died.

An hour later we were still standing there and she looked down at her watch. "It's getting late."

I nodded I was not ready for this to be over. "Do you need to get back in there?"

She smiled a little but looked hesitant. "Yeah, I don't really want to. These riotous parties aren't exactly my scene, but I promised Mac."

"Yeah, I get it." And I did, but that didn't mean I wanted her to go back in there.

She stood up and took a few steps before stopping and turning back to me. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna head home, these parties aren't my thing either. It was good to see you." Truthfully, my brain was overstimulated from my Veronica time and I needed to recharge before I spontaneously combusted from the excitement.

She took a few steps towards me and the next thing I knew her arms were around me and I was pulling her close enjoying her touch probably a little too much. I didn't want to let go and when she stepped back I could tell it was as obvious to her as it had been to me. "It was good to see you too, the real you that is. The Casey Gant I considered a friend."

And then my brain shut off and the words just fell out of my mouth. "And more."

She blushed and took a second to answer. "Yeah, and more."

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek and when she pulled back I just stared at her wide eyed, she **had** felt the same way, maybe still did. Before she could walk away I grabbed her hand. "What do you say Veronica 2.0 and Casey 2.0 have coffee together tomorrow?"

She tilted her head and squeezed my hand. "I was thinking more like dinner and a movie."

I beamed, god was this really happening? "Whatever you want."

She nodded, let go of my hand and was almost back to the room by the time she turned and answered me. "Just so you know, now that I've got you back I'm not letting you get away this time. So all those psychoanalyst quacks can go to hell."

I laughed again and walked towards her, cupping her cheek when I got there. "I'm not going anywhere."

And I wasn't.

* * *

I'd be lying if I said I never thought of him. Because honestly, I'd thought about him a lot over the years.

He was my 'what if.'

You know, the person that you always wondered what would have happened had circumstances been different.

If his parents hadn't reprogrammed him and we'd continued on the road we were on, would it have been more? I'd always kind of thought it would have.

He was the first real, **true** connection I'd felt with a guy in a long time. Sure, I'd dated Troy, but I didn't feel the comfort and acceptance with him that I'd felt with Casey.

When he turned back to the original jackass he had been, I felt like I lost a part of me all over again. I'd thought he might be my redemption and instead he was just another let down.

But of course that didn't stop my mind from wandering.

I'd kept tabs on him since he'd left Neptune, I knew how well he was doing and always made sure my ears were perked when Dick or Logan mentioned him, but I hadn't heard much over the past couple of months. According to Mac who heard it from Dick, Logan and Casey had had some sort of a falling out. She didn't say why but I knew Casey had been in Aspen at the same time as Logan and wondered if maybe he knew about the Madison indiscretion and had been angry with Logan.

But I let it go. I didn't want people knowing that I had a pseudo crush on a guy I hadn't seen in over 2 years and had barely talked to for months before that.

Plus I'd had a boyfriend. 'Had' being the operative word there. Piz and I imploded in June before I left for my internship, he said that he knew he wasn't what I wanted, and even if I didn't want Logan back, there was always going to be someone else better suited for me. He was just happy he got to have his dream girl for a little while, even if it didn't last. We parted amicably and our friendship was stronger than ever.

Logan spent most of the summer trying to get me back, he showed up in Virginia three times and once I returned home was at my house every day, but I just couldn't do it. I love him, I always will, but all we do is hurt each other and truthfully, I never have gotten past his night with Madison no matter how hard I tried to forget it. He finally accepted it, and like Piz, we are better friends than ever and we are both happy with that although I know he still wishes it was more.

When I heard that Casey had transferred to Hearst I was really excited. Dick had told Mac who told me because Dick told her to tell me. Confusing I know, but it made me wonder why Dick was so big on me knowing.

I spent the first couple of weeks watching the campus like a hawk for any sign of him with no luck. And then I ran into Luke about 3 days before the party. I knew he'd transferred too and was living with Casey so I figured I'd fish a little. As always Luke was a terrible bluffer. I'd kicked his ass in enough poker games my freshman year to know his tells and I knew for a fact after talking to him that Casey wanted to see me. So I made sure that they got an invite to the party.

I saw him the minute I walked in and my breath hitched at the sight, but I turned fast hoping he hadn't noticed me notice him and he hadn't.

He looked soooo good. Better than I remembered and I felt his eyes on me immediately. But he didn't come talk to me and I know it sounds terrible but I decided to have a little fun. He followed me for a few hours never getting close enough to run right into me, but enough to where if I turned around, I'd see him and when he walked out into the hall, I decided to take a chance and it paid off fruitfully.

When he hugged me I didn't want to let go. His arms felt too good and it made my years of wondering worth it. I just had a feeling that this was**…something**, or at least would be I hoped

When he said, 'and more' my heart flip flopped in my chest and I blushed as it occurred to me that maybe I was his 'what if' too. So I gave him an in, let him know that he wasn't alone in the feeling.

I almost laughed when he offered coffee, he seemed nervous and it was unbelievably sweet but I didn't want this to be anywhere near the friend zone, so I upped the anty and he took the bait right away.

When he said he wasn't going anywhere I smiled to myself, he better not be, I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't let go of him now that I had him back. I was gonna find out about my 'what if' and I had a feeling it was gonna turn into a 'better late than never'.

And as he headed out and I returned to the party, I couldn't help the butterflies, for the first time in a long time, I felt like a normal girl.

I had a date with Casey Gant.

* * *

"I'm going on a date with Veronica Mars. I'm going on a date with Veronica Mars. I'm going on…"

"Dude, Casey seriously, well all know you're taking out Veronica, the plants, the walls, the gardener and the cook all know now. It's time for you to just accept it and be happy about it. This** is** what you wanted, right? You aren't changing your mind are you?"

I looked up from the counter where I was dazedly making a sandwich and met Luke's eyes. It's not that I'm not used to the new him, but it still throws me occasionally.

"God no, never! I just still can't believe that she practically asked me."

Luke laughed and walked to the fridge grabbing a beer and opening it.

"See, maybe you should listen to me more often. I remember telling you once that she might want you as much as you want her. I bet you're her 'what if'."

I just sat there for a second staring at him, squinting my eyes and trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "Her, 'what if'?"

Luke shook his head and tossed me a coke. "Seriously Casey you are really out of the loop. It's like what she is to you. The person that you always wonder if it could have been more. And from the sounds of it. That's how she feels."

I still didn't completely get it. "So you think that's why she wanted a date and not coffee?"

Luke rolled his eyes at me and hopped up on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Yes Casey, that's exactly what I'm saying." Well maybe he's right; it definitely felt like she was interested, this was good real good. I was lost in the thought of how good she had looked the night before when Luke's voice broke thought my reverie. "Have you decided where you're gonna take her?"

Fuck, I'd been thinking about it for years. "Well I know she likes Italian, but I don't want to take her to Luigi's; I know that was one of her and Logan's favorite places. But there isn't another good one in town and I know how she feels about flaunting money, so I don't want to take her to LA or San Diego, at least not on the first date."

"Yeah, that makes sense….." He paused dramatically and I wondered if it was time to wind him up again. And then suddenly, it was like a fucking light bulb came on over his head. "Didn't they just open a new one on the outskirts of town? Romeo's?"

"Perfect, that's perfect Luke! Somewhere new, to start **something **new. "

Luke smirked and leaned back in the stool. "What can I say man? It's why you keep me around, now all you have to do is pick a movie, and secure the kiss."

"Oh believe me Luke, I'm bringing my 'A' game, a kiss will be had and hopefully there will be more, much more to follow. Well, when she's ready of course."

Luke just laughed and leaned the stool further back until it was on only two legs. "When did you become such a girl?"

It was that comment that made it so I didn't feel even a tiny bit guilty when I kicked the bottom of the stool and sent him falling to the floor. "I don't know Luke, when did you turn into Dick?"

I didn't bother to apologize and he didn't need one anyways, he knew it was true; he just laughed and pulled himself up off the floor as I left the room to get in the shower.

I needed to be pretty for my date with Veronica Mars after all.

Saw V

Quarantine

High School Musical 3.

We both stood there staring at the board and neither of us said anything for a good 5 minutes. I wasn't a huge horror movie fan, too many years living in big empty mansions had soured me on the idea of masked murderers hiding in the shadows and monsters in the closet. But I'd choose zombies or ghosts any day over Zac Efron. And I prayed to god that she wasn't going to suggest High School Musical 3, I was sure she wouldn't, but there was that small chance.

I turned to her and she was still studying the board aptly, so I just waited and took in her appearance again.

When she'd opened the door to her apartment when I arrived I swear I almost stopped breathing. She was wearing a tiny little jean skirt, which I swore wouldn't fit over even one of my legs, she was so freaking tiny. A white long sleeved shirt under a black tee and black boots. She looked beyond drool worthy and if I hadn't had any self control I would have attacked her then and left the dinner and a movie for a post coital experience, but I refrained. And give me a break for my thoughts, I may be Casey 2.0, but I still have urges like any man.

Dinner went amazingly well. Conversation was effortless and I loved hearing her tell me about her internship and the new criminal justice classes she was taking this semester. And when I told her about how well I'd done Stanford, she listened like I was the only person in the room.

By the time that dinner was over I'd gotten the courage up to finally touch her and when I grabbed her hand across the table she squeezed it and didn't let go until we got to the car. The minute we were on the road it was back in mine and resting on the gear shift. And now, even 20 minutes later, standing in front of the theater, she still hadn't let go and she'd be lucky if I ever let her. The night was going better than I ever dreamed it could.

When she finally focused on me again she was smiling. "Well Case, we don't have lot to pick from do we?"

I laughed and held her hand up kissing it softly and she stepped closer to me. "Nope, so what's your choice?"

She giggled a little, tilted her head and in her best perky cheerleader imitation, clasped her hands together, mine between them, and exclaimed . "OMG Casey! I so want to see HSM3! Cuz Zac is like so totally hot!!"

I let out a loud laugh at her antics and let go of her hand, pulling her against my side. "Anything for you Sunshine."

She looked up, eyebrow raised at my ridiculous pet name and smiled. "Well in that case, it's definitely not a Zac night. That is unless you feel like seeing my dinner make a reappearance on our first date."

"Yeah, not my idea of a successful one."

She chuckled and leaned a little more into me as I tightened my arm around her. "Well, I'm not a big horror movie person, they freak me out. 'House of Wax' gave me nightmares for weeks, mainly I think because of Paris Hilton, but still. How do you feel about them?"

I took a deep breath and looked down at her beautiful face as it was turned up to mine. "Well neither am I. So I say we choose the least gruesome of the three."

She nodded and agreed. "So that would be?"

We both spoke up at the same time. "Quarantine."

We laughed and walked over to the ticket booth, this would be interesting, my stomach wouldn't be able to handle Saw or High School Musical, but zombies were one of my least favorite things. I just hoped I wouldn't look like a total tool in front of her.

We got popcorn and pops and found the perfect seats according to Veronica, right in the middle of the middle row. I smiled inside as we sat down, I didn't tell her that they were my favorite seats too and as soon as the lights dimmed my arm was around her and she was resting her head on my shoulder.

I was half way through my date with her and still couldn't believe it was actually happening, I was on a date with Veronica Mars and it was going well, really well.

Every time she jumped or got scared she cuddled closer and before I realized what she was doing, she'd pushed the arm rest up and was practically sitting in my lap and I was holding onto her like my life depended on it.

By the time the movie was over I was so freaked out and turned on at the same time that I didn't know what to do.

So I did the only thing I could think of that was appropriate, I grabbed her hand and led her to the car, the whole time looking every which way afraid that the zombies might come out of the screen and flood the streets.

Yeah that was exactly why I don't do zombie movies.

* * *

I hate zombies. It's the whole cannibalistic feeling that gets me. But choosing between them, Zac and Saw, there was no contest; cannibalism is doable compared to the needless and senseless extrication of limbs, buckets of blood and ridiculous teenage musicals. I mean we did just eat after all.

It felt so good to be in his arms that I couldn't help but take advantage of the movie and every time something bad happened, I pretended to jump and cuddled closer. God it was nice and he seemed to be more than ok with me being in his personal bubble, so I couldn't help but get rid of the only thing separating us and pushed the arm rest up so I could lean against him completely. If I could have crawled into his lap without giving myself away completely, I would have.

Of course the movie totally freaked me out, but the thing is that I'm one of those girls that finds horror movies to be an aphrodisiac. The minute we left that theater and he grabbed my hand all I wanted to do was jump him. Oh fuck, who was I kidding? I'd pretty much wanted to jump him since he picked me up. My 'what if' guy was turning into my 'must have guy' fast.

When we got to the car we both climbed in and he turned to me and smiled. "Well that was an interesting movie."

I leaned closer and giggled a little. "If by interesting you mean gross, senseless and plot-less, than yes, I agree."

His eyes were locked on mine, I couldn't seem to pull myself away from the deep brown of his and as he leaned closer to me I found myself holding my breath in anticipation.

When his lips met mine I swear that a lightning bolt shot up my spine and I gasped as he circled his arms around my waist pulling my against him over the gear shift, mine wrapped around his neck and I granted his tongue access.

When we broke away I could barely breathe, thinking was a thing of the past and from the looks of it, he felt the same way.

We stared at each other for a few seconds in a heated gaze and then his eyes lightened and his lips curled into a smile. "Veronica, I'm not ready for this night to be over…." My heart flip flopped again and I got goose bumps, but I wanted to wait a little, maybe a long, while before I slept with him, which, let's be honest, was going to happen at some point, there was no way it wouldn't with the way I was feeling; but after the first date? I went to speak but he beat me to it. ".. I don't expect anything, I just don't want to take you home yet. Would you like to come to my house? We can watch another movie. One that doesn't include dead people eating other people."

God, how did I get so lucky? Casey 2.0 was Casey 2. Amazing and I seriously felt myself falling for him already, which is **not** something I do. He was the first man in years that I trusted immediately and I'd be damned if I was gonna let that go to waste. So I reached my hand to the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine connecting our lips in a soft and sweet kiss this time. "Let's go."

His face lit up with my response and he placed one more small kiss on my temple before starting the car, grabbing my hand and heading towards the 09er district and his house.

* * *

Having her lips against mine was probably the best feeling in the world. She tasted amazing and feeling her body so close to mine was just intoxicating, so I took a chance and told her how I felt.

I hadn't meant sex, I didn't expect her to sleep with me and her long moment of consideration made me realize that she'd probably thought I** had** meant sex. So I clarified and when she agreed to my idea and kissed me again, my heart soared and I headed home with a smile on my face and her hand in mine.

When we got to my house Luke's truck was gone and we walked into a dark empty house, both of us definitely still a little freaked.

I turned on almost every light on the way to the media room and when we got there I didn't bother to turn any off. The more the better I thought.

I let her pick the movie and couldn't believe how perfect she was when she chose Garden State. It was one of my favorites.

So I put it in and went to sit next to her on the couch, but she stood up quickly as I hit the seat and I watched in confusion until I realized she was just turning off the lights before coming right back over to me.

Thirty minutes into it I was lying on my back with her next to my on her side, her head resting on my chest, my fingers running up and down her arm and hers grazing over my stomach.

I wasn't concentrating on the movie anymore, I couldn't. I had to consciously keep my erection from appearing I was so turned on, and I was bound and determined to do right by her. I had every intention of sleeping with her eventually, fuck by that point I was pretty damn sure I'd be making love to her, but this was too soon and I respected her too much and needed her to know that.

When I kissed her forehead she angled her face up and kissed me pulling my bottom lip between her teeth and I grabbed her waist pulling her on top of me.

I buried my hand in her hair and her hands trailed over my abs as my lips left hers and explored the rest of her face and then her neck. Kissing every inch of her I could find.

We were both breathing hard and when her hips shifted against mine it was do or die and I refused to give in to temptation, so I pulled back, sat up with her in my lap and became the voice of reason. "Wait, wait, we need to slow down."

She looked at me like I was crazy for a second and then she smiled. "Wow, Casey Gant the gentleman. I'm impressed."

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against her collar bone before pulling back again, kissing her and cupping her face with my hands. "Are you mad?"

She shook her head and put her arms around my neck. "No, I think you're right actually. We're moving too fast. I don't want to rush this, I want to do this right."

God, if that wasn't a fucking relief. I kissed her quickly and held her to me. "Thank god, so we're on the same page then?"

She laughed a little and kissed my neck. "Yeah, I think so, but just to be sure…" She looked up at me and I knew she wanted me to say it, so I did.

"We slow it down and establish an actual relationship before introducing the physical aspect, well at least all of it."

She looked as relieved as I felt and then she smirked. "Casey Gant are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed her again. "Are you accepting?"

She sat there for a second and tilted her head before smirking again. "Ummm yes."

I smiled and crushed her body to mine. "Well then yes, I'm asking."

I captured her lips again and my tongue had just entered her mouth when the lights all of a sudden flicked on. Luke was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking all fatherly. "Casey, you have class tomorrow, I think it's time you took Veronica home."

He had a shitty grin on his face and Veronica burst out laughing as I replied. "Gee Pops, if I must."

He just nodded and left us alone and once I heard his bedroom door close we both cracked up. "Wow, that was almost as bad as a parent waking in."

Veronica just smiled. "Yeah, but at least he doesn't have a license to carry a gun."

I shuddered and laid my forehead against hers. "This is true."

I took her home a few minutes later and we spent 5 minutes on her door step lost in each other, than another 2 minutes setting up lunch the next day and another date the day after.

After I kissed her one last time I walked towards the parking lot and my car with the biggest smile I'd had in years.

Veronica Mars is my girlfriend…..and it was beyond worth the wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. 5 Weeks

**Casey 2.0 (3/?)**  
**Chapter title: 5 weeks**  
**Rating: R for this part, up to NC-17 in later chapters.**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 7592**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, The San Diego Chargers and Padres, Sea World or Disneyland, HP, Photoshop, nor do I own anything to do with them or any of the organizations or nonprofits that might be mentioned here.**

**A/N: this chapter is a collection of dates during the first 5 weeks of casey and veronica's relationship. It basically shows the progression of their relationship.**

**A/N 2: Also, I don't think that life time passes to Sea World and Disneyland really exist, but they are multi millionaires…so just go with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

* * *

Week 1

Date #4

I could tell it was bugging her.

From the minute we left the city limits I knew she wanted to ask and sure I could have made it easier on her. But honestly, she's so damn cute when she's frustrated and curious, so I kept my mouth shut and her hand in mine.

The conversation flowed like normal for the entire drive despite both of our refusal to broach the topic of destination and I have to admit I was surprised she lasted as long as she did. She made it all the way to 15 minutes out of San Diego before she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

She turned to me with a vicious little smile. "Ok, that's it, I have to know. "

I smirked and kept my eyes on the road. "Know what?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned in her seat tucking her legs under her and staring right at me. "Why the sky is blue? What do you think Case? I want to know where we are going."

I laughed loving her sarcasm, and looked at her briefly. "Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

She gave me the head tilt and shifted in her seat belt anxiously. "Caaaaassssseeeeey. Come on. I made it the whole way to San Diego without asking. Please."

Well she had a point and she definitely deserved some kind of reward, I knew for a fact that patience was not one of her strong suits, plus she looked so fucking good I was having a hard time denying her anything. Note to self, when Veronica wears miniskirts just give in immediately. "How about I make you a deal?"

Her smile turned in to a smirk and she unhooked her seat belt, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "And this deal would be?"

I groaned as her lips found my earlobe and I had to actively remind myself that not only was I driving, but we were waiting. "If you can guess I'll tell you."

As she pulled my earlobe between her teeth she moved back and took her seat again. "So, like 20 questions style?"

I nodded.

She re-buckled her seat belt and took my hand again. "Ok, I'll play. So question #1. Is it somewhere big?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands exaggeratedly from guessing correctly and then continued. "Will there be lots of people there?"

Well it was off season, but most likely yes. "Probably."

She curled her legs under herself Indian style and leaned back in the seat. "Is there a gift store?"

"Yes."

I'd barely gotten the yes out before she fired again. "Is it a large corporate establishment?"

I nodded again and she began to laugh. "Are there animals?"

She knew, she'd probably known the whole time actually and had just let me think I was keeping it from her, but then she could be thinking of the other place with animals in San Diego, but that one was being saved for another day. "Yes."

She brought her free hand up and tapped her finger against her lips a few times pretending to think before blurting it out. "Could it be…?" She gasped dramatically and jokingly. "Sea World?"

I nodded and brought her hand to my lips laying a sweet kiss on it. "You would be correct."

I expected a squeal of triumph or some comment, but got nothing and turned to her concerned. She was smiling but looked slightly apprehensive. "Veronica what's wrong?"

She shook her head and moved up stretching the belt to kiss me. "Nothing, it's just, well, isn't that going to be expensive, you know, food, admission, shows, souvenirs, I mean if we go the souvenir route." I laughed a little and put my arm around her pulling her close.

"Well souvenirs are a must if you want them. But really, it won't be expensive I promise."

She didn't look convinced. "How is that possible? Wait, you don't **own** Sea World do you?"

I laughed loudly and she giggled a little. "No, but my parents bought me two life time passes for my 9th birthday, which cost **them** a fortune, but costs **me**, nothing now. So we get in for free, can go to the shows for free and the only thing we have to pay for is food and fun stuff to bring home."

I turned to her and she looked a little more at ease. "Wow, that's actually kinda cool."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

She sat back down and a few seconds later she turned to me her eyes sparkling. "Please tell me you have lifetime passes to Disneyland and the zoo as well."

I laughed whole heartedly and pulled her to me again. "Well I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you."

"That means yes, doesn't it?"

I smirked, she already knew me too well. "Yes."

She waited a second before grinning widely and kissing my cheek again. "You know, I could get use to this, fun without the exorbitant price tag."

"Good. I'm glad; because I'm gonna make sure that we keep everything in your comfort zone no matter what."

She smiled again and grabbed my hand giving it a good squeeze. "Thanks Casey, I really appreciate that."

The rest of the drive was silent until we got to the parking lot and as we got out of the car I figured I should ask now before we got to the window. "Veronica?"

She stopped and turned to me, reaching for my hand. "Yeah?"

I took it gratefully and kissed the top of her head. "There is one thing we might need to pay extra for."

She looked up at me curiously but happily. "And this mysterious expense would be?"

"Well if you want to get in the orca pool and meet the whales, it costs extra."

She let out a loud laugh and started pulling me faster. "Um yeah, that's not gonna be an issue."

Interesting. "Why not?"

She turned to me again, tilted her head and I tried really hard not to laugh as she explained. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm about a 1/16 of the size of Shamu. Orcas are predators and I know that they are trained and all; but seriously, I can never get myself to believe that they look at us humans as anything more that food. And I don't know about you, but I have no aspirations to follow in Jonah's footsteps. Whale free, is the way to be."

Now how do you argue with that?

I just smiled, pulled her in for a kiss and then continued to the entrance as I replied. "Got it, snack time at the orca pool is out. How about a feast at Flamingo Cove?"

Veronica just smiled and kissed me again. "Well I have heard that they taste like chicken."

* * *

Week 2

Date #8

I have seen nervous men before; practically all of my exes have been near coronary before the impending dinner date with my father.

So you'll understand why I was shocked when Casey wasn't in the least bit worried.

And even more surprised when my dad wasn't in the least bit put off by; A. the fact that I was dating him and B. the fact that he was coming over.

"When you say Casey Gant, are you talking about** the** Casey Gant. As in Casey Gant of Gant Publishing, former cult member and brainwashing patient?"

I laughed a little at my dad's description before correcting him. "Yes, but it wasn't a cult, it was a collective, remember?"

He rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the counter. "Right, right. Hippie commune, not cult. Just promise me you won't name my grandchildren Moonbeam or Moonunit."

"Frank Zappa I am not. And we've already chosen a name, we were thinking, Karma. " He looked up at me suspiciously with a raised eyebrow and I smirked. "Kidding, totally kidding. We just started dating, kids are not in the picture yet, hell they aren't even on the horizon. Or the horizon of the horizon for that matter."

He just gave me the look; you know the one that says 'I'll remove his reproductive organs in the most painful of ways if he touches you,' before getting up from the stool and walking over to me to give me a kiss on the top of my head. "Good to hear. So when is he gonna be here?"

I just stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait, you mean that you're ok with this? No comment or complaint, just when is he gonna be here? Are you feeling ok? "

I walked over to him and rested my hand on his forehead and he brushed it off. "I'm fine. From what I've heard he's a stand up guy. He doesn't have any homicidal relatives or tendencies, no affairs with married women, he didn't impregnate his high school girlfriend and flee the country, he doesn't live in a hotel and his name doesn't sound like a 50's novelty candy. I approve."

Whoa….I mean whoa. I stood there slack jawed as he smirked at me over his beer and when the doorbell rand I was so distracted it took me a few minutes to get to the door.

When I finally did I was greeted by my amazing boyfriend's smiling face and immediately began to freak out. Oh god, this wasn't going to go well, I just knew it. I pushed Casey away from the door and back outside, an insane feeling of dejavu encompassing me, and he laughed as he leaned down to kiss me. "Nervous V?"

I glanced up at him and groaned. "You're not? How are you not? He owns guns, he could kill you and blame it on the dog next door, all boys are afraid of my dad."

He circled his arms around me in a calming move and held me tight as I rested my head against his chest. "It'll be fine; I'll be polite as usual and prove to him that you are in good hands with me. And I promise not to mention all the salacious sex I plan to have with you some day or the 18 children we plan on having when we rejoin the Mooncalf Collective. How does Moonbeam sound to you?"

For the second time that night my jaw dropped and I stood there slack jawed while looking at one of the most important men in my life. "You know what? I rescind. You're perfect for each other. "

Casey laughed and tugged me inside, shaking my dad's hand and being the well-mannered, charming guy I knew he was and my apprehension began to wane.

And 15 minutes after that it was completely gone when Casey mentioned the Padres being his favorite team and my dad lit up like the Times Square Christmas Tree.

It was official, my dad loved my boyfriend, so much in fact that I think he might have adopted him if he could.

I'd have to put a stop to that of course.

* * *

Week 3

Date #13

There's this tiny little park on the outskirts of town that not a lot of people know about or even use. Most people stick to the beach and the few that have been lucky enough to discover this tiny oasis have kept it a secret. Its seems to be an unspoken rule, you know like fight club, rule #1 'you don't talk about the park.

Things had been going so well with Veronica that I wanted to do something a little different on our next date. Dinner, movies and going to the beach are all fun, but they are the norm and what everyone in town does. And I wanted to share my little secret with her.

Veronica smiled as we drove through town and leaned over the console curiously. "So where are we going to today? LA? San Diego? Paris?"

I turned to her with an excited and slightly shocked look on my face. "Would that be ok? I will totally take you to Paris if that's ok. "

Veronica rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss my cheek. "Of course that would be…**not** ok. Way too expensive, maybe someday, but not now. If you feel the need to spend money, spend it on something that matters."

I turned my head and caught her lips. "Well **you** matter."

She blushed as she pulled away. "You know what I mean Case."

And I did, it was something we'd talked about before. Even before this began I'd always been very generous with charity, even in my younger days believe it or not. It was my grandmother's influence, so even during my jackass 09er years I still made sure that I gave back. And Veronica knew that, but she still felt the need to keep me grounded and that was ok with me. If it was something she cared about, then it was something I cared about too.

When I took a left turn before reaching the PCH Veronica's eyes widened and she looked at me suspiciously. She didn't say a word until we parked, I got out of the car walked around to her side and opened her door.

She stepped out and I put my arm around her as she leaned in to me and looked around.

It was secluded completely, trees and bushes everywhere and all of the paths were lined with flowers. "What is this place?"

I moved us forward my arm still over her shoulder and began walking through the trees. "Well, there used to be a big mansion right here. It burned down about 30 years ago and instead of rebuilding, the owners bought a new home and turned their old one into a park. Since this used to be private property, and most people never set foot on the land, it wasn't common knowledge that they'd done this or that they'd lifted the private property ban. Which I think is kinda cool, makes it more special."

Veronica nodded and reached up holding onto the hand draped over her and curled into me further. "Ok, then how did you find it?"

I smiled and angled us towards the edge of the trees towards a small clearing in the middle of some high bushes. "It was right before I joined the Mooncalf Collective, things weren't good at home and I needed an escape, I started just driving around and one day just ended up here, I started coming here to be alone and think. It's my favorite place in the world I think. Well except being around you that is."

She turned her face to mine and with a cheesy grin said. "Aww and you wanted to share it with me….that so sweet Case. Thank god you're the girl in this relationship, I don't know what we'd do if we both took on the man traits."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head as we walked through an arch formed by two well trimmed bushes. "If it means I get you, than I'll act anyway you want."

We were silent for a few minutes until we reached our destination. It was a circular flower garden edged by large bushes with a water fountain in the middle.

When she saw our surroundings she turned to me with the full on head tilt and raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me Casey Gant?"

I laughed because the answer to that was no, if I was it would be a lot more elaborate, but I figured I'd play along. "And if I was, would it be working?"

She angled up on her toes again and kissed me lightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and as she pulled back she smirked again. "Nope."

I laughed out loud and held her to me before taking a seat on the edge of the fountain. "Well I guess it's a good thing that wasn't my grand master plan then, huh?"

Veronica took a seat next to me, threw her legs over my lap and leaned in to me. "Yeah, I'd say so. Of course if you really wanted to seduce me I'd hope you wouldn't give up so easily."

I cupped her face with my hands and barely grazed my lips with hers. "Believe me V, if I wanted to seduce you, giving up would not be an option."

As my lips fully met hers she let out a long sigh and her arms clamped around my neck as I pulled her fully into my lap. She pressed her body to mine as my hand ran up her thigh and grasped her ass eliciting a gasp from her that made me nearly lose my balance.

Opting for a non waterlogged date I lifted her from me, set her on the grass and lowered myself onto her tiny, willing, body. She welcomed me with open arms and as our lips met again her hands found the hem of my shirt and she lifted it up and off quickly, our lips only separating long enough for the material to pass. I was trying so hard to control my body and it was working so far, but every move she made, made it harder.

When my own hands lifted her shirt up and off of her she angled her body against me and I seized her lips in an even fiercer kiss as I crushed her body to mine. Her bra went quickly after that, and while it wasn't the first time I'd seen them in all their naked glory, I couldn't help but stare for a second. She looked on with an impish smile as I perused the porcelain skin and cupped her left breast massaging it pulling another sigh from her. I met her lips again briefly before moving down and taking the taut nipple of her right breast into my mouth as my hand continued its ministrations on the other.

We were lost in each other, the outside world merely a spectator and were aware of nothing until we heard the slight giggling. I shot up clamping both hands over her breasts and her eyes shot open as we both took in the sight of 6 Girl Scouts in full uniform at the edge of the garden pointing and giggling like it was going out of style.

Veronica's face turned beet red and I covered her body with mine as I scrambled for her shirt. The moment was obviously ruined and since the girls seemed to have no intention of leaving us, I moved in front of her letting her redress and had barely gotten my shirt back on when their troop leader walked up behind them with 6 more girls.

The older woman gave me a knowing look as I grabbed Veronica's hand and we hurried from the garden and to the car, the girl scouts still giggling in the wake of our departure.

When we got back to the car I looked over at her, a little afraid what she would say, and a huge smile stretched across my face when I saw an identical one on her. "Oh my god, did that really just happen?"

I smiled as my head fell back against the head rest. "Yes, yes it did. I can't believe it, but it did. I'm sorry, it's a Thursday afternoon, I really didn't expect that. "

She slid into my lap between me and the steering wheel and kissed me quickly. "Not your fault. And honestly, as much as I wish I hadn't just been caught topless with my boyfriends sucking on my breast, I can't lie and say it wasn't funny. I mean talk about cliché. I thought that kind of stuff only happened in the movies."

I laughed and pulled her close. "Well we do live in Neptune. Which is pretty damn close to living in one."

She nodded her head and smiled. "You have a point. Now how about we go and get me some food and then later we can go back to your house, you know since its Girl Scout free, and we can reenact the scene."

I let out a long groan and kissed her hard. "And fast food it is."

* * *

Week 4

Date #17

So it's obvious that for the first month Casey was the tour director for this relationship and that was fine with me. It was kinda cute to watch him look for ways for us to spend time together, have fun and still spend as little as possible. It made me so proud of him that he was so hell bent on being a good person and doing something helpful with his money.

So I decided that since he had done so much for me and for others…I wanted to do something for him.

He always took me to the places that I wanted to go to, places that I'd enjoy, and on dates that were cheap to satisfy my need to stay thrifty. So for this date, I wanted to not only do something that he'd like, but give him a chance to be a little frivolous.

I'd gotten together with Luke and we'd set it all up so that Casey wouldn't even know. Casey was under the impression that he was going to see the Chargers play with Luke, had paid a pretty penny for seats in the sky box and had even made reservations at one of the new trendy restaurants in San Diego.

Casey was unbelievably stoked and had been talking about it for a week, Luke and I'd had the hardest time keeping the secret, but it was so worth it. The look on his face when he got into Luke's truck and it was me in the driver's seat was priceless. He leaned over pulling me into his arms and gave me a scorching kiss. "Not that I'm not excited to see you, but what are you doing here?"

I smiled and tugged on his bottom lip lightly. "Surprise! Luke and I set this up. He's not your date today, I am. Hope you're not disappointed by that."

Casey laughed and rested his hand on my knee. "Far from it. You're a much hotter date than Luke, plus, this means I at least get a good night kiss, and you know how big of a fan I am of those."

I leaned in again kissing him sweetly. "Hmm, so a hello **and** a goodbye kiss. I think I can handle that…" His extremely skilled lips were making me forget the days plans as well as my name so I pulled away and changed the subject. "Hope it's ok if we take Luke's truck, I can't drive a stick, so that leaves your Porsche out and my car is still in the shop."

He smiled again and buckled his seat belt. "It's fine, more than fine. But are you sure you really want to do this? I know football isn't your thing."

I smiled again as I put the truck in gear and turned down the driveway. "Yeah, I am. You've done so much for me Case, and I'm sure that you've taken me to places, like that art exhibit, that you didn't want to go to. So this is me saying thanks. You did what I wanted to do, so I'm gonna tag along on something you like and not say a single word about cost. It's a free Casey day. Anything you want, you get."

He smirked at my comment and his hand moved further up my thigh. "Anything, huh?"

I couldn't help but return the smirk and I brought one of my hands down on top of his. "Well, it has been a month, if you think we're ready… then it fits with the day."

The smile stayed but an air of seriousness came to his tone. "But do **you** think we're ready? Are **you** ready Veronica?"

To be honest I didn't really know how to answer that. I knew I wanted him, but I wasn't sure I wanted to take that next step yet. Getting physical with someone was still a huge step for me and I was having a lot of fun just getting to know him and I knew he felt the same way. Plus, I really wanted it to be special and this day was something I wanted to do for him, **just** for him.

When I didn't answer he squeezed my knee and kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah, me neither, but I promise that when it does happen, I'll make sure it's worth the wait. But since this is a free day for me and I get to spend as much money as I want, on **whatever** I want, we need to make a detour when we get to San Diego."

I turned to look at him suspiciously. "Detour where?"

He just smiled. "You'll see."

"So which one do you like?"

This was not happening, I was standing there looking down an aisle of top of the line Laptop computers. I should have known he'd pull something like this but what shocked me the most was that I wasn't mad. "Casey, you don't have to do this."

He just shook his head and smiled. "You have at least two and a half years of school left. Correct?"

I nodded.

"And you can't afford a new one and your old one is sorely lacking memory space and takes a freaking year to load a file. Correct?"

"Well yeah, but…"

He put his arm around me and pulled me to him tightly. "Then you need it. It's not a **want** Veronica, it's a **need** and there is a big difference, you taught me that. Plus it's for your education which I'm a huge fan of, and for you, which I'm an even bigger fan of. So please let me do this."

Now how the fuck do you argue with that? "Well ok. But I don't want you to think that I came up with this day just for this."

He laughed out loud and gave me a quick kiss. "Did you ask me to bring you here? No, so no worries. But you better pick quick, that 32" inch flat screen over there has your dad's name on it and I gotta go get it."

My jaw dropped and I sputtered. "Case...What...You...?"

He laughed again and grabbed my hand. "You might have a 'what I need' policy but he doesn't, and can you blame me for wanting to bribe my girlfriend's dad a little. The more he likes me, the more willing he'll be to let us spend time together."

I went to argue but he stopped me with a kiss. "If he doesn't like it he can bring it back. But I know he will, he told me this was the one he wanted last week when I mentioned this trip."

And once again my jaw dropped. "My boyfriend and my dad in cahoots. Should have known."

"Yeah probably. But that doesn't make you any less amazing."

I leaned up on my toes and caught his lips. "Suck up."

He just smiled and pointed out a new HP. "Look, this one has Photoshop on it already."

Dinner was amazing and so was the game and by the time we got back to Neptune I was sure we'd both be beat, but we were far from it and decided to make a quick detour to Dog Beach before heading back to his house.

The minute the truck was in park I was in his lap and his hands were roaming over my backside. My shirt and bra were gone within 10 minutes, as well as his shirt and it was so hot and heavy that we'd completely fogged up all the windows.

I was moaning loudly as Casey's tongue flicked over my erect nipple when we heard a sharp rap on the window and a flashlight tried to shine through the fog. I yanked my shirt back over me and Casey rolled down the window slowly as the officer began to speak without even looking at us. "Luke, you know there's no loitering here after 9PM I suggest you take your da…. You're not Luke…"

Fuck…. "No dad, I am not."

His eyes surveyed my appearance straddling Casey's lap and as if Casey being without a shirt, my rumpled hair, inside out shirt and our swollen lips weren't enough of a clue as to what had been going on, the fact that my bra was conspicuously hung over the steering wheel definitely was.

I felt Casey tense and I prepared myself for the worst when my dad promptly smiled, gave Casey the 'get her home ASAP or it's your ass' look and smiled at me. "Behave, I'll be home in two hours and I expect to see you there…alone. Casey, it was good to see you as always, hopefully next time I won't see as much."

Casey's vocal chords finally regained function and he choked out a quick. "You too Mr. Mars, I'll see you soon and I'll take Veronica home immediately."

I didn't say anything else, just gave my dad a guilty look as he walked back to his cruiser. Once he was gone and the window was rolled up, Casey pulled me in for another steamy kiss and he helped me take my shirt off again and put my bra back on. "Bet you're happy I bought him the 50" now huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled him in for one last kiss before he pushed me into the passenger seat and took over the steering wheel. "Never thought I'd say this, but that extra $200 was definitely well spent."

So I guess there is a first time for everything.

* * *

Week 5

Date #21

I'd fully intended to do it earlier but life just got in the way as it often does. I'd had an exam that morning and then a meeting with my advisor that went longer than I'd expected and the next thing I knew it was 4PM and I was supposed to be at Veronica's in 15 minutes to pick her up for a date and I was already going to be late. So I made the decision to go get her and go from there.

When I got to her apartment complex she was outside arguing with the super about the plumbing again. I'd never had to deal with cold showers on a regular basis, but the few times I'd done it purposely, it was not enjoyable and to be honest I was really aggravated for her. in the 5 weeks we'd been together, she'd had her share of cold showers, a bug infestation that carried from one of the upper level apartments into hers and a refrigerator that died and took 3 days to be replaced. I'd only asked her once if I could help them find a better place and her reaction, while not ungrateful or angry, was so firm I didn't bother to ask again. And I knew better then to go over her head on this one so I let it go.

When she saw me pull up she let a small smile peak into her expression and I got out of the car and headed over to her.

If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that her super did not like me. After the fridge had broken and still wasn't replace three days later, I'd stopped by and made it very clear to him that if it wasn't replaced and repairs from then on weren't done in a timely manner, I had numerous family friends that were lawyers and on the town council that would make sure things were difficult for him. Low and behold it was replaced that night and he'd stayed out of her way.

When he saw me coming he just nodded and said fine before hightailing it in the other direction and when I reached her she tilted her head and gave me her interrogation stare. I prepared myself for the worst and almost couldn't contain my surprise when she smiled and kissed me. "I don't know what you said to him, but from now on when I have an issue, I'm sending you."

I smiled slightly and threw my arm around her, pulling her towards the car. "Well I'm on call anytime Mars."

She smiled again and leaned into me on the short trek to the car kissing me one more time before stepping inside and sitting in the passenger seat. When I joined her in the car and pulled out of the drive her hand found mine on the gear shift and I smiled at her touch.

"So what's the plan tonight? Mac invited us over to Dick's new condo for beer pong."

I smirked and looked at her questioningly. "Beer pong? Since when were you into beer pong? And for that matter, since when was Mac?"

She shrugged and slunk back into the seat. "Well I'm not, and neither is she, but apparently Wallace and Dick have become obsessed and just the fact that they are getting along so well worries us, but she's afraid that if they don't get more of a distraction than her incessant complaining she might lose them forever."

I laughed and pulled her hand up to my lips kissing it lightly. "So it's not so much beer pong as it is a diversion from it."

Veronica nodded and smiled. "Correct. And I know that Luke is presently on his way there, so does that sound like a plan? Food, then friendly fun with friends?"

"Sure does….but do you mind if we make a stop first?"

She looked at me curiously and stayed quiet for a second in what I assumed was an attempt to figure out if everything was ok, and when she apparently couldn't come to a decision she decided to ask. "Of course I don't mind. Is there something wrong though?"

I smiled and kissed her hand again. "No, nothing is wrong. There is just something I needed to do this morning and I didn't get a chance, but actually I'm kinda glad, I like the idea of you joining me."

I looked over and she had a smile on her face that I swear could make my whole world turn round and round. "Ok. So what is this something?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, today would have been my grandmother's birthday and the last two years I've come to town just to leave flowers for her and visit her. Her birthday was always a big thing for us. We'd always spend the day together and the last one before she died she barely knew who I was so it was hard. Now that she's gone I still try to spend at least part of the day with her. If you don't want to come with me you can stay in the car, but I'd really like it if you did."

When I looked back at her she was smiling again and I already knew her answer but it was amazing to hear it anyways. "I'd love to go with you Case. But is there any way that we could…"

I stopped her before she could finish. "We'll get flowers for them too. It's been awhile since I've gone to see Lilly and I've never visited Meg I think it's time I did." After all they were my friends too.

When we arrived at the cemetery with lilies for Lilly, yellow zinnias for my grandmother, and daisies for Meg, Veronica got out of the car and didn't leave my side the whole time. She clutched my hand as I left the flowers for my grandmother and told her all about school and Veronica. And then as we made our way over to Lilly her grip increased and I was floored she was allowing me to be with her for this. When she set the flowers down there were tears in her eyes and I just stood back for a second letting her have a minute. She didn't say anything, just stood there for a moment and did the same at Meg's.

I could tell it was still hard for her and came up behind her placing my arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "You ok?"

She nodded and let out a small sigh. "Yeah, I just feel bad; I haven't been here in over a year. Just haven't been able to get here and well, I haven't had the strength to do it."

Now that surprised me. The thought of her not having the strength to do something, anything, just seemed impossible and I couldn't help but wonder why.

As we turned from Meg and headed towards the car, a white head stone caught my eye and apparently hers too, because I noticed a hitch in her breath. She froze for a second and just stared, Cassidy Casablancas was buried only a few feet from where we were standing.

When she didn't move I got concerned and pulled her closer. We'd never talked about that night on the roof. She knew I knew about it and that had seemed to be good enough, but there was obviously a lot more to it that I didn't know. He'd killed all those kids, Meg included, and almost killed her and sure, that was reason enough to hate him, but this felt even more personal.

"Veronica?"

She turned to me with a hazy look in her eye. "Yeah?"

I cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly. "What happened that night? I know it's hard and if you don't want to tell me understand, but I'm here for you, whatever you need whenever you need it."

A small smile spread across her face and she leaned into my touch. "You might regret that."

I shook my head and smiled. "Never."

We walked a few feet over to a bench, took a seat and she spent the next 20 minutes giving me a play by play. I hadn't known about her thinking Keith had died and it broke my heart that she had gone through that. But nothing struck me more than one small comment she made in the beginning that stuck with me the whole time, one that she never explained. She said that he was the first one to ruin her.

I didn't understand that and as I listened my brain tried to work through it and though it took awhile I finally figured it out.

I'd always wondered why she had been so curious about that party at Shelley's and why it was so soon after that she changed so drastically. But just like the night on the roof of the Grand ,we'd never approached the subject and it was really bothering me. So after she was done I pulled her around to face me and kissed her before letting the question go. "Veronica, what happened the night of Shelley's party? What happened to you that night? Did someone do something to you?"

I was fairly sure I already knew but I needed, wanted, to hear it from her. And I wanted her to know that I was there for her no matter what, no matter what she'd been through.

When I saw the fear in her eyes my worries were proven substantial and she looked into mine for only a matter of seconds before turning away and not meeting them again. "Casey I…"

I cupped her face again and turned her back to me but she refused to meet my eyes. "Veronica, if it's too much you don't have to tell me. But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and I want you to know that you can trust me."

She nodded but still wouldn't meet my gaze and when she spoke my heart sunk. "Can you just take me home?"

I pulled her close again and kissed her temple. "Yeah. Whatever you want Veronica."

She nodded again and stood up with me as we headed towards the car. She didn't let go of my hand the whole way home and didn't say a word either and I really began to worry that I'd fucked up royally.

When we got to her building, she leaned over the console and kissed me heatedly, which I hadn't expected, before getting out and leaning back in quickly. "I'll call you later. Ok?"

"Ok, if you need anything…"

"I know Casey, and thank you, but right now I just need some time."

Once she was safely inside I pulled out and headed home opting out of a night with friends and instead choosing a night at home alone. In truth, I probably could have gone and found out from Wallace and Mac, but I felt that would be betraying her and I didn't want to do that.

So as I unlocked my door and went straight to the living room and lounged back on the couch closing my eyes and dwelling on thoughts of Veronica Mars.

About an hour later I heard the sound of a car door and I assumed it was Luke so when the knock on the door came I was surprised. I got up and when I answered it my heart soared and sunk at the same time. Veronica stood there with red rimmed eyes and mussed hair, looking like she'd gone through the emotional ringer and back again.

I went to speak, but the minute my mouth opened she launched herself into my arms and I breathed her in. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I ran my hands through her messy hair and kissed the top of her head. "I want to know everything about you Veronica. Anything you are willing to tell me is accepted here."

She looked up at me then and I led her to the couch where she curled up in my lap, rested her head against my chest and let it all out.

"That night, the night of Shelley's party... I was raped."

My heart stopped beating with that one word. Although I'd wondered, I'd hoped I was wrong and when I went to comfort her she stopped me. "I just need to get this out Casey. Not many people know what happened and it's hard for me to talk about it. But I plan on having you in my life for awhile and it's only fair that you know the truth and I **want** you to know it, so please just listen."

She planned on having me in her life for a long time….those were some of the greatest words I'd ever heard and I kicked myself for being so excited during such a hard moment for her. "Of course. Go ahead."

She nodded and leaned into me further. When she was done I was enraged, relieved, happy, and devastated all at the same time. How could Beaver do that? How the fuck could Duncan do that? Despite the revelation of the rape I had to admit that what bothered me the most was what Duncan had done. How could she go back to him after that? I didn't know, but I also knew better than to ask and as the tears fell from her eyes I wiped them away with my fingers.

It took her a few minutes to regain her composure and then she turned to me, her eyes dry but pink tear tracks covering her beautiful face. "So that's the whole story. The truth behind Veronica 2.0. If you want out I understand. It's a lot to take, but I want you to know that I've made my peace with it. I know it wasn't my fault and I know that nothing could have stopped Beaver from killing all those kids, but it does still hurt sometimes and I guess that by staying away from the cemetery I was trying to keep from facing it completely. I'm sorry I thrust this all on you."

I smiled and turned her in my arms. "I'm not going anywhere, remember? I'm here to stay. And like I said earlier, I don't care what it is, if you need me I'm here, if you don't, I still am." I cupped her cheek and left small kisses all over her face. "You are so amazing and so strong to have gone through that with no one to comfort you. I'm in awe of the woman you've become despite the horrors you've faced. I can't fix what happened to you. But I can be here for you and help you continue to heal and there is no reason for you to be sorry. Nothing about you will ever make me sorry Veronica."

She gave me a small smile and kissed me before circling her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

My response was muddled as I nuzzled my face in her hair and held her tight. "No thanks needed."

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms with the TV on in the background but paying it no mind. Tangled together on the couch, we shared soft kisses and caresses and seemed to have reached a new level in our relationship.

Full disclosure had brought us closer together and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**In case you are curious, I picked daisies for meg because they mean innocence and I thought it fit, yellow zinnias for his grandmother because they mean daily remembrance and lilies for Lilly because well that's obvious.**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Casey 2.0 (4/?)**  
**Chapter title: Truth or Dare**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 4529**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the movies or organizations i mention in this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic.**

* * *

Veronica Mars is officially my girlfriend and we are in an established, trusting, healthy and loving (well on my part, I'm still not sure on hers) relationship.

I must have done something really fucking good in a former life to deserve the fucking heaven I've been in for the past month.

After our first date we've spent almost every single day together in some capacity, whether it be coffee before class, lunch, the whole day on weekends or just making out in the lesser used section of the library. I can't get enough of her and of that part, I know she feels the same way. We have officially reached the point of comfort in our relationship where respect has been achieved and we both understand where things are going.

And the last step to us being together completely, is most likely not far away. In other words, I'm pretty god damn positive that we are finally going to sleep together soon.

Now don't get me wrong, I haven't been pressuring her. We've both been aching for each other since the beginning, but one or both of us always comes to our senses and we stop, or we just get interrupted.

But it's getting harder, two nights ago we went to a movie and we were that couple that makes out in the back row from the beginning to the end. I'm not even sure I could tell you the name of the movie, let alone who was in it or what happened.

* * *

Week #6

Post date #25

November 24th 2007

I was on my way up the stairs when I heard the door bell ring.

I'd gotten back from a date with Veronica about a half hour earlier and had tried to watch some TV but lost interest quickly. I was tired, in serious need of a cool down and really not in the mood to deal with anybody, especially any of the girls that Luke had been bringing around. But he wasn't there and they obviously weren't going away, as proven by the incessant dinging of the bell, so I retreated down the stairs and flung open the door.

I was fully prepared to shoo whoever had the nerve to be so persistent, but promptly shut my mouth at the sight of Veronica smiling, holding up a bag of cookies and standing there in her pajamas with a duffel bag at her feet.

I smiled and leaned against the door way. "Are you selling Girl Scout cookies? Cuz if so, you're out of uniform and I must insist that you put it on before I make a purchase."

She gave me the head tilt, arched up on her tiptoes to kiss me and responded happily. "Well first of all, I'm not selling anything, I'm offering, no purchase necessary. And second, I am not now, nor have I ever been, a Girl Scout and after the other day I'd have been kicked out anyways. "

I laughed and grabbed the cookies from her opening the bag and tossing one in my mouth. "Ok, so what is it you are offering Miss Mars?"

She gave me a coy smile, wrapped her arms around my neck and mine instinctively circled her waist pulling her close. "Ok, so here are the facts. My dad, is gone, until tomorrow. Mac, is in San Diego with Dick. And Wallace, well we all know I can't bunk with him."

Definitely not, that Piz kid may have accepted that he lost her, but he still wants her. Wait..... Bunking? "You need to stay somewhere?"

She blushed a little and kissed me softly. "Yeah."

"Why?" In truth I didn't care, she was gonna stay with me regardless. Al I could think of was having her in my bed and holding her all night. It was gonna make the waiting that much harder but it would be so worth it.

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"Ok, I promise." Well at least I hoped.

"Well, when you dropped me off I was tired and decided to take a shower." And with that I was immediately thinking of her in the shower, naked and wet and alone. Oh. God. I shook my head and refocused on what she was saying. "When I turned on the water and was about to get into the shower I realized that there was something moving behind the curtain…"

And with that I went straight into protective boyfriend mode. "Was there somebody in there? Did they try to hurt you? Did…"

She stopped me with a kiss and then pulled back smiling. "Um no, it wasn't a person."

"Well then what was it?"

"A snake."

"What?" I pulled back and started lifting up her sleeves and pant legs. "Did it bite you? Are you ok?"

She cupped my cheeks with her hands and kissed me again. "Casey I'm fine, it wasn't poisonous, I don't think, I mean it's not like I stopped to ask it, but I'm pretty sure. But anyways it scared the crap out of me so I grabbed some stuff and got out of there. No one can get it out of there until tomorrow and I don't have anywhere else to stay and well, none of those other places would be where I really wanted to be anyways. So I was thinking…"

My worry ebbed and I smiled and nuzzled against her. "You were thinking?"

"Sleep over? Complete with junk food, ridiculous movies and truth or dare. I even brought a sleeping bag."

I pulled back and sure enough there was a green sleeping bag next to the duffle. I kissed her and pulled her inside. "Sleepover. Absolutely. Junk food. Definitely. Movies. Always. Truth or dare. Possibly. But sleeping bag?" I looked over at her as I closed the door behind us and she smiled. "Not gonna be needed. Why would you need a sleeping bag when I have a nice warm bed complete with a nice warm me for you to cuddle up to?"

She grabbed my hand, leaned her body into mine seductively and I immediately started reciting the state capitals in my head. "So is that a yes then?"

"That's a hell yes. What do you want to do first?"

* * *

Big scary snake. Night with boyfriend. Big scary snake. Night with boyfriend.

Um yeah, not really any contest there.

The minute I saw it I started tossing stuff in my duffle and had literally walked out the door before I realized I was only wearing a towel.

I hightailed it back inside, threw on some PJs and then ran right back out to my car.

In truth it's not like a towel would have been an issue for Casey, or for me. But we were still trying to wait and if I had shown up like that….the waiting would have been over.

I knew he'd say yes to me staying, but I wanted to play the whole thing off anyways and really I just kind of couldn't wait to spend the night in his arms.

We started off the night with 'The Breakfast Club' and finished off the cookies and then "Pretty in Pink," eating 3 bags of microwavable popcorn. Ok, so I hate 2 and a half, and he ate a half of one, but we shared. By the time the second movie was over I was a little tired and a little hyper and he hadn't removed his hands from me in over an hour.

I was sitting there between his legs resting against his chest and he had his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach when I had a thought. He hadn't said no.

"Truth or dare Casey?"

I heard him laugh and he leaned his head down to capture my lips. "Really V?"

"Yes really. Please Casey." I turned in his arms and straddled his hips bringing my lips to his pulse point. "Please baby. One each."

He moaned a little as I nipped at his ear and pulled me close again. "Ok, one each and I pick truth."

I smiled against his skin and then leaned back. "Why did you transfer to Hearst?"

His face froze and he turned completely white. That was all the answer I needed and it completely proved my theory, but I still wanted to hear it. "Case?"

He looked down as if ashamed and when he met my eyes again he looked worried. "Veronica, I…I don't want you to think…..it's not like I was.....I just….fuck."

`I cupped his chin and made him look at me. "Casey, no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere."

He looked relieved but took a deep breath and lowered his head again before responding. "It was you. I'd always wanted you and I knew I didn't deserve you so I changed for you, well, and for me, but a lot of it was for you. And I just didn't want to wait anymore, I at least wanted to be in your life so I decided to move back. I transferred to Hearst to be near you."

When he looked back up it was with worry, but it was soon gone when he saw the smile on my face. "You're not freaked out by that?"

I shook my head. "No, I already kind of knew or at least figured. And I'm honored actually. You've given up a lot to have me in your life and that means a lot to me and …." Before I could finish his lips met mine and were then traveling down my throat and over my clavicle. I let out a low moan before I could stop myself. Waiting Veronica waiting.

I used my hands and brought his face back to mine. "Casey, wait, hold on."

He was breathing hard and had a crazy lustful gaze in his eyes. "Yeah?"

I giggled a little and kissed him lightly. "It's your turn. And I pick truth too."

He smirked and fell back against the cushions bringing me with him as I fell against his chest. "Did you ever wonder what would have happened if my parents hadn't brainwashed me?"

I smiled and leaned back to look at him. Despite the time we'd been together and the nearly daily dates it was one of the only things we hadn't discussed. The fact that I'd always wondered and obviously so had he. "Yeah, all the time."

His smiled grew and his eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes really, you were my 'what if.' The one that got away. I always wondered." He laughed a little and I caulked my head questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Well, it's just that Luke used to tell me that if you knew how I felt it might make all the difference, that for all I knew I was you're 'what if.' I shit you not, those were his exact words. "

I laughed out loud. "That's hilarious. When the fuck did he get so smart?"

Casey just shrugged and pulled me close. "I don't know. But it definitely keeps things interesting."

"That it does." His hand reached up to touch my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"I'm happy we got our chance Veronica, that we know now what would have happened and that's it is in fact happening."

I smiled. "Me too Casey."

He leaned in to kiss me and before his lips met mine I yawned and he laughed. "Tired baby?"

I blushed and giggled a little. "Yes, apparently I am."

He promptly picked me up and carried me towards the stairs. "Well let's get you to bed then. We wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep."

"Hmmm and all this time I thought you were the beauty in this relationship."

He laughed and held me closer as we ascended the stairs. "I think we can argue that on both sides."

"You'll always be the pretty one to me."

"Right back at ya kid."

* * *

It felt good to have told her the truth but even better to know that she felt the same. Things were going better than I ever thought they could and I was gonna do everything I could to keep it that way.

But in all honesty that was the last thing I was thinking about as I carried her up the stairs. All that was on my mind was the fact that in only moments she'd be in my bed and that she was fucking adorable when she was tired.

When we got to my bedroom, I closed the door behind us, laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me as I pulled the covers over her and she pulled me in for a kiss, a nice long and slow one. Fuck, I really wasn't sure I was gonna make it through the night.

When the kiss ended I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna change. Do you need anything?"

She smiled and brought my hand to her lips. "Nope, just you. Hurry ok."

I nodded and stood up. "I'll be back before you know it."

With that I walked over to my dresser grabbed some pajama pants and retreated to my bathroom. The minute the door closed my hands were on the counter my head was down and I was trying like hell to just breathe.

Ok Casey, you can do this. Just be good.

Yeah, easier said than done. I had Veronica Mars in my bed, waiting for me, where I'd wanted her for years, and my self control was waning horrifically.

Once I finally got a grip on myself, I shed my clothes tossing them in the hamper and put on the pants. I didn't bother with a shirt, I usually didn't anyways but I figured that if I couldn't consummate our relationship, at least I could feel her skin against mine. I just hoped it would be enough to tide me over.

When I was done I left the bathroom, turned off the light and as I got to the bed I smiled. Veronica was curled up on her side under the covers and fast asleep. I laughed a little, it was probably a good thing, less temptation.

I stood there for a few minutes just watching her, enjoying the sight of her in my bed and my heart just pounded, god I loved her, so much.

When my voyeurism was hitting the point of inappropriate I finally crawled in behind her and pulled her to me. I threw one arm over her stomach resting my hand on her belly, spooning her from behind, she felt amazing in my arms. It was definitely the best moment for us yet.

I fell asleep quickly but was awoken a couple hours later when I felt her shift in my arms.

As she wiggled out of them, climbed of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, I sat up and called out to her. "Hurry back, I'm getting cold over here."

She turned and smiled. "Ok."

As soon as the door closed I sat up completely resting my back against the head board and my arms behind my head. When she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later her eyes went immediately to my torso. I swear I could feel her eyes burning into my abs and she blushed when she met my eyes realizing she was caught.

When she got back to the bed she crawled over to me and rested on her knees before leaning into kiss me. I brought my hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss and before I knew it she was climbing into my lap and my hands were roaming over her ass,

Waiting Casey, waiting. "Fuck. Waiting Casey." I pulled back and she was already laughing at me.

"Am I being too tempting?"

I kissed her again and smiled. "You're always too tempting. " I moved my lips from hers and trailed them down over her jaw to her neck and bit her lightly.

She gasped in response and shifted in my lap. "You know Casey, just because we're waiting it doesn't mean we can't have fun."

She had a good point and believe me I'd thought about it more than once, or twice, fuck, I'd thought about it a few million times to be honest, but I was afraid if I started anything I wouldn't be willing to stop and I really wanted us to do this right. So I'd decided to wait for her to mention it which she just finally had. But instead of telling her all that I decided to play along. "Oh, and what are you suggesting?" I asked as I pulled her earlobe between my teeth and slid my hands over her perfect butt.

She moved into me and moaned as one of my hands founds its way under her top and a rogue finger slid under the band of her pants discovering the swell of her left butt cheek. "Well, there's lots of other stuff we can do."

I smirked against her skin and slid my whole hand inside her pants and under her panties until I had a palm full of Veronica's ass in my hand. "Hmmm, well I like the sound of that."

She shuddered as my other hand moved further under her top and cupped her left breast. Her response was soft and breathless. "Knew you would."

"So am I on the right track here Veronica?" I asked as I used both hands to lift her shirt up and off of her until she was topless in front of me. It wasn't the first time I'd seen her like this, we'd gotten that far the majority of the times we'd made out, but it was obvious that we would be furthering our knowledge of each other's bodies even more that night.

When my mouth found her right breast her arms flung around me and held me to her. "Oh god. Yes."

I smirked again, cupped her under her ass and lifted her off on me before lying on top of her on the bed. When I ground my erection against her covered center she rose up against me crushing her naked chest to mine and I let out a low moan.

God, I was so ready to feel her. So I captured her lips with mine and as one hand massaged her breast, the other found its way down her body and dipped inside her pants. She was so wet that I could feel it soaking through her panties, I swear it just made me harder and as I stroked her through the wet material, she panted and moaned and squirmed beneath my touch. "Casey?"

I pulled away from her lips and with a lust filled gaze my eyes met hers. "Yeah baby?"

As she answered I pressed my finger further into her through her panties and her words were more of a sigh. "Touch me. Please."

I smiled, swooped down taking her lips again and as my tongue explored her mouth; my left hand rolled her nipple between its fingers and my other hand made its way inside if her panties and I slid a finger over her wet slit.

She gasped again and rose off the bed as it trailed over her clit and I took a deep breath. She already felt amazing and I hadn't even ventured inside of her yet.

I moved off of her and laid on my side next to her, one leg over hers keeping her legs spread as my fingers moved over and between her silky folds and our lips stayed connected.

When I pulled my lips from hers I just stared at her flushed skin for awhile. Her chest heaving and sweaty, her lower half wiggling and trying to pull my fingers inside of her. It was a breathtaking sight. I was so immersed in her and her body that I didn't notice her hand moving until it was on my chest. She slid it down and I gasped as it found its way inside my pants and cupped my straining erection. Veronica Mars had her hand on my dick. Could life get any better?

When her hand moved under my boxer briefs and closed around my dick I took in a sharp breath. "Veronica." And finally let my finger slide home.

As I entered her with one finger she gasped and pulsed around my digit. God she was so tight, I'd never felt anything like it before. Even my finger was finding it hard to move and fuck I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to actually be inside of her. But I reminded myself that it would be awhile before that happened we were doing this right and I didn't want to change that.

As my finger moved in and out of her, her hand continued fisting my cock and I knew I wasn't going to last long. So I added a second finger and smiled when her breath hitched and she mewled. "Casey, um oh god."

I leaned in for a kiss and then rested above her lips. "Just let go Veronica. I've got you baby, I've got you."

And she did. As her was walls contracted they held my fingers inside, her pace on me increased and before I knew it my vision whited out and she pulled me over the edge with her. I throbbed, spilling all over her hand as she came all over my still moving fingers. "Oh god Casey! Oh god." "Veronica! Ahh god!"

When our movements finally stilled I fell against her chest both of us breathing hard and I rested there for few moments before removing my fingers from her still pulsating center and raising my head to take in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were closed as she continued to steady her breathing. It was by far the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and as soon as her eyes opened she rose up, her lips meeting mine.

We lost ourselves in sensual slow kisses for the longest time before her hand finally retreated from my bottoms and mine from hers completely. I could still smell her arousal and god if it didn't make me want her more, but I was happily sated and as she watched with lidded eyes I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. Fuck she tasted amazing and I looked forward to the first time I'd be able to bury my face between her legs. Her face reddened from my actions and I smiled before kissing her again with the taste of her on my tongue.

"Feel good baby?"

She nodded and smiled. "Amazing. You?"

I kissed her again hard. "You have no idea."

It was then that I realized her hand was still covered in well, me, so I kissed her one last time got up and walked towards the bathroom. She sat up the minute I left the bed and tilted her head. "And where do you think you're going?"

I turned and smiled. "Don't worry Veronica, you're gonna get a good long cuddle, but first we need to clean up."

And then as her eyes followed my movements I walked into the bathroom grabbed two hand towels and ran them both under warm water. When I returned to the bedroom I grabbed two pairs of boxers from my dresser, tossed one pair to her and dropped my pants and boxers right there in front of her. She raised an eyebrow appraisingly and I laughed as I walked back over to the bed. "Like what you see?"

She nodded and smirked. "Almost as much as I liked what I felt."

I leaned down and kissed her as I used the first towel to clean off her hand and then wiped myself down. When I handed her the second one I really expected her to get off the bed and go into the bathroom to change in to my clean boxers. But instead she grabbed my hand and smirked. "Be my guest."

I went to speak and totally choked on my words. "Rea…I mean really?"

"You showed me yours; it's only fair if I show you mine."

I did not need to be told twice so with unsteady hands I grasped the waistband of her pants and pulled them down her hips and off her legs taking her panties with them. And then there she was completely naked on my bed. I'd like to say I was a complete gentleman and cleaned her up quickly without leering, but leering definitely took place. I took my time taking in every contour of her perfect body and then brought the towel to the apex of her thighs cleaning her up gently and lovingly.

When I was done she pulled me in for a kiss and handed me the boxers. I hated to do It but I knew that if I didn't have at least something to deter me from her the waiting thing would be damned so I redressed her bottom half before stepping into the clean boxers I'd pulled out for myself.

When I finally lay back down she was in my arms immediately and when her still bare breasts grazed over my skin I got goose bumps. I was surprised she'd left her shirt off but I wasn't complaining.

She leaned up to kiss me once before resting her head on my chest, hand on my stomach and sliding a leg over mine so that half of her body was resting on me. And with one arm around her and the other resting on her hand, we both closed our eyes.

As I laid there in complete bliss I felt her giggle against my skin and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

Without removing herself from the warmth of my body she kissed my chest and entwined our fingers. "I've never had so much fun at a sleep over."

I laughed out loud and kissed her temple. "No shit."

A little while later as I felt her breathing steady I ran my fingers through her hair and held her tight. "Goodnight Veronica."

Her response was quiet and sleepy but made me smile none the less. "Night Case."

And as I drifted off to sleep I couldn't push the smile from my face. She was mine there was no mistaking it anymore and soon, I'd have her completely. And god was I ever looking forward to it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**It only takes a minute to show this fic some love, please review!**


	5. Tension Relief

**Casey 2.0 (5/?)**  
**Chapter title: Tension Relief**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 3341**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the people mentioned in this fic**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic**

* * *

After the night she stayed over it was like an orgasmic smorgasbord every night. I was definitely satisfied; in fact I was **so** satisfied that the thought of waiting wasn't such a bothersome idea anymore. All was great for the next two weeks actually.

And then……..finals happened.

We'd already been up to our ears in homework and studying, and then my fucking abnormal psych professor, in his infinite wisdom, decided that instead of a final, we had to write a final paper. A 15 page final paper to be exact and didn't assign it until a week before the end of the semester. So I was even more stressed and bogged down because I had two other papers due that week as well as two final exams and Veronica wasn't fairing much better.

We were both so busy that before I knew it I hadn't seen her in five days and I'm pretty sure I was dying.

All I wanted was a little Casey/Veronica time to tide me over. Luckily, I have a seriously fucking amazing girlfriend, because she gave me exactly that.

* * *

Week #9

Not a date.

December 9th 2007

I was up in the stacks on the top floor of the library, my nose stuck in a book, when I felt someone sit in my lap. I put down my book and smiled when I saw none other than my gorgeous girlfriend perched on my knee.

She was a much needed distraction seeing as how my stress level was through the roof and I reached my arms around her as I rubbed her back lightly. "Hi baby. What are you doing here?"

She smiled, looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching and kissed me. "Well currently I'm sitting in the lap of the hottest guy at Hearst. But what I'm supposed to be doing, is working."

I brought her to me for another kiss and pulled on her bottom lip slightly. "Hmm, canoodling on the clock. How naughty of you."

She gave me a funny look and tilted her head. "You have no idea." Actually I did, but this was neither the time nor place and just having her there in my arms was making things better.

"How goes the studying?"

I groaned and let my head fall back. "Not good. I'm beyond ready for this to be over, I need a break. What are you doing after work?"

She cringed a little and kissed me lightly. "Studying, I have a final at 8am tomorrow. I'm sorry." She looked guilty and I felt bad, school was important...to both of us and I knew that.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I was just hoping for a little distraction that's all."

I'd have had to be blind to miss the mischievous glint in her eye as she shifted in my lap till she was straddling my hips. "What kind of distraction were you thinking of Mr. Gant?"

I took a quick glance around and just as it had been all day, the 4th floor was empty. So I slid my hands over her sides making sure my fingers grazed her breasts and she shuddered. "A Veronica sized one."

I buried my face in the crook of her neck sucking on her sweet skin and she bucked her hips against mine sending my dick into a fully fledged throbbing erection. I groaned loudly and she whispered softly in my ears. "Shhh baby. You're gonna have to be quiet." And then she slid out of my lap crawled under the table and pulled me closer to it.

I was in so much shock from her actions that when I felt her unbutton and unzip my pants I nearly jumped. I so did not see that coming. "Veronica? What are you…..ohhh fuck."

Suddenly I was hanging out of my pants, Veronica was running her tongue up the underside of my cock and fuck it felt damn fucking good. She giggled at my response. "Case, quiet, we don't want to be caught and I'm supposed to be at work."

She sucked the tip of my dick into her mouth at that point and cupped my balls with her hand. And really, she could have been trying to sell me as a sex slave to Richard Simmons and I probably would have gone along with it, it felt so good.

So I kept my mouth shut, dropped my head back and twisted my fingers in her hair keeping her in place.

She set the perfect pace and her perfect mouth moved up and down, sucking my cock in and letting it slide out in perfect precision. Seriously perfect, yes I know that's repetitive but there really was no better way to describe it. As her tongue licked circles around my cock and her left hand tugged and massaged my aching balls, she brought her right hand to the bottom of my shaft matching the movements of her mouth.

It was all too much, and before I could stop myself or even warn her, I was clutching the back of her head and spilling everything I had into her eager little mouth. "Ohhhh fuuuuuck, Veronica."

My hips bucked a couple of times and I'll be damned if she didn't keep on sucking, taking everything I gave and swallowing it like it was the greatest thing she ever experienced and fuck if that didn't just make it hotter.

As I came down from my Mars induced orgasm, my head dropped onto the table and while she earnestly put me back inside my boxers and redid my pants, my breathing steadied itself.

She casually pushed my chair back and slithered back into my lap sporting an overly pleased with herself grin. "Feel better?"

I smiled and crushed my lips to hers. "Fuck baby. That was amazing. Exactly what I needed."

She smirked and threw her arms around my neck. "Good, I'm happy I was able to help, you just looked so stressed."

I kissed her again lightly and toyed with her belt a little. "You're looking slightly frazzled yourself Miss Mars. Would you like me to return the favor?" There was nothing I wanted to do more than toss her on that table, yank off her clothes and retreat to her nether regions for the next hour.

But she just smiled and leaned back. "Wish you could, but I need to get back to work. They're probably looking for me. Plus a secret blowjob is a lot easier to hide than your face between my thighs."

She had a point, but I still wanted to. "Rain check?"

She nodded kissed my nose. "I'm done with finals on Thursday. You?"

"Wednesday."

"So, Thursday night? Take me to dinner and we can have a special desert."

Fuck, I was pretty sure she was trying to kill me. "You got it baby."

She clasped her hands, bounced in my lap a few times and in a perky voice said. "Oh yay! I'm so excited."

And she actually was which made it even fucking cuter. As she scampered off my lap and went to leave I pulled her back and kissed her one last time. "See you at 6 on Thursday then? Meet me at my house?"

"You got it."

"No, you're the one who's gonna get it."

She blushed as she walked away and as I watched her retreating form I smiled. Oh she was definitely gonna get it and soon she was gonna get all of it.

* * *

December 13th 2007

Date #33

When I showed up at Casey's on Thursday I wasn't 100% sure what to expect. I was in serious need of a release and if he had pulled me inside, ripped of my clothes and just gone to town on me, I really didn't think I'd have had the heart and/or ability to object.

But when I showed up half soaked from the impromptu rain storm we'd had that day; he was standing there in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt looking completely delicious and not even the tiniest bit close to throwing me on the ground and having his way with me.

Oh I knew he'd be all over me eventually, but apparently he was gonna make me wait.

He gave me his usual appraising look, ushered me inside and the only thing I could think was that dinner better be fucking fantastic and dessert better make the earth move. I didn't give blow jobs in the library to just anyone, so he owed me a little.

As I followed him into the living room I decided to pry a little. "So what's the plan Case?"

He turned and smiled. "Well, I was thinking picnic."

I laughed out loud and felt guilty for about 2 seconds until I saw that he was smiling. "Picnic huh? In this weather?"

He moved closer to me and kissed me deeply. "Well no, not anymore. That was the plan before the heavens opened up over our fair Neptune. No, now the picnic is here, in Casa de Gant."

He moved and in a very Vanna White fashion he showed me the no holds barred spread on the living room floor.

Champagne, strawberries, artichoke dip, pasta salad, lasagna from Luigi's, garlic bread and there were even egg rolls, most of my favorite foods where represented and I couldn't contain my smile. He really knew me, it was official, and I couldn't have been happier.

"God, you are like the best boyfriend ever."

Casey just smiled and walked me over to the blanket spread out on the floor of the room and I just stood there as he removed my coat and my shoes until I was standing there in my zip up hoodie, zipped only to the middle of my cleavage, no bra, which he'd discover soon I was sure, a black cotton mini skirt and black thong. And before you ask, yes, I was making it easy for him. I was gonna get off no matter what I had to do to get there.

"I'm only this good because you make it so easy for me to want to please you."

I tilted my head and laughed. "Suck up."

He shrugged and smiled. "Can't argue with that."

I joined him on the blanket and cuddled up to him as he made both of us a plate. By the time I was finished with my 2nd plate he was pouring me my 4th glass of champagne and I was beyond tipsy. By that point I knew two things for sure; there was no way I was making it home that night, and I was gonna cum like fucking crazy when his masterful hands finally decided to pay me some attention.

I straddled his lap and began running my lips over his face and neck, anywhere that wasn't covered with cloth and he grabbed my ass hard making me moan.

I really thought he was gonna finally give in, I'd been hinting all night, but instead he moved me out of his lap and grabbed the strawberries. "Wait V, dessert, remember? You said you wanted dessert."

I huffed and pouted a little, there was no way he was saying no. Couldn't be right? Was he afraid he'd be taking advantage of me? "But Casey, I……"

He shook his head and smiled. "Just a few baby."

Well they did look good. He dangled one over my head and I went to grab it but he smirked and shook his head. "Nope, no hands."

And that's when I realized what was going on, he was teasing me and had every intention of seducing me, but he wanted me to work for it. Well two could play that game.

So I arched up stretching my neck and took the plump red berry into my mouth making sure his eyes were focused on my lips the whole time and I saw the lust begin to grow in his gaze.

I continued this with the next three strawberries and then 'accidently' missed one. It fell right down my shirt between my cleavage and I smiled. "Are you gonna get that?" I tilted my head and smirked. Well, I mean I couldn't use my hands after all.

Casey growled a little and when his hands reached for me, I reclined back and wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh babe. No hands, remember?"

And that was when realization dawned on him and it was on.

* * *

Fuck, she could tease with the best of them, but I never thought she'd turn the tables on me like that. Which was stupid, because I should have seen it coming.

But the truth was that I wanted it as bad as she did, so I obliged immediately.

I leaned over her taking her lips with mine and reveled in the lingering taste of strawberry before trailing over her jaw and intothe hollow of her neck. I took in a deep breath as I reached the valley between her perfect breasts and the zipper of the hoodie that was the only thing keeping me from seeing that perfection.

I flicked my tongue against her soft skin and then licked a stripe from the zipper back up her sternum before retreating back to the zipper itself. I pulled the metal tab into my mouth and drug it downwards. With every inch it declined, more of her milky white skin was exposed until it was completely undone and the material was resting over her breasts, the target of a strawberry lying in her navel.

Still abiding by the 'no hands' rule, I pulled the berry into my mouth and returned to her lips. She reached up to meet mine and as we both took a bite, our lips met in the middle and she moaned.

I brought my hands to her hips, but her hands found mine and moved them away. "No hands Casey."

Fuck, she was really gonna make me work. But I was fine with that. "So what do you want then V?"

She smiled and kissed me before bringing one of her hands up to her breast and sliding the material from her hoodie to the side exposing it completely. "You know what I want."

And even if I didn't, I did after that. So with vigor and excitement I brought my face back to her chest used my chin to expose her other breast and earnestly sucked her left nipple into my mouth. I traded off between her nipples, licking, sucking and biting until her breathing was labored and she was moaning continuously. I knew she was soaking wet by that point, no way she wasn't, so I began my retreat lower.

As my mouth passed over her belly button she shivered and I laid random kisses on her belly everywhere I saw fit. By the time I reached the bottom of her skirt I could smell her arousal and my mouth was watering.

Without hesitation I took the material into my mouth and pulled up. Veronica arched her hips allowing me to pull her skirt up and rest around her waist and I smiled she was wearing a see through black lacethong. Oh she knew exactly what she wanted. I laid soft kisses all over the material and she spread her legs as I nuzzled my face against her lace covered center. When my tongue jutted out and licked her through her panties her back arched and she gasped. "Case!"

Fuck I wanted to taste her so bad. So once again with my teeth, I took hold of the string of her panties, pulled them over her hips and off her legs. When they reached her feet she shook them off and spread her legs completely opening herself to me. It was a beautiful sight no matter how many times I'd seen it and knowing that I was going to taste her directly was, like always, a fucking drug. "Fuck Veronica."

She shifted and moaned. "Casey, please."

I abided immediately. I dipped down, delving my tongue between her folds and like every time before, it was a dream and I never wanted to wake up. She was sopping wet as I laved at her silky flesh and so fucking warm. I really thought I might cum right there, but I held back and continued my work with my mouth; licking and sucking, jutting my tongue in and out of her tight canal and rubbing my nose against her sensitive nub. When I brought my lips to her clit and sucked lightly she let out a soft shriek and her body convulsed as she came hard, bucking her hips against my smiling face. "Oh god, oh god!"

I was done with our little game and wanted to touch her, feel her completely, so as she came down; my lips circled her clit again and I inserted two fingers into her wet throbbing warmth. Her back arched again and she gasped my name. "Casey!"

I left her nub just long enough to capture her lips with mine before returning to the wonderland between her legs and continuing my ministrations. With ever thrust of my fingers in and out of her, my tongue flicked against her clit or sucked on the collection of nerves and a few minutes later she was mumbling incoherently as I brought her to orgasm once again. Her whole body shook as pleasure ripped through her and I rode it out with her, my fingers still moving and my tongue still lapping at her.

When her breathing steadied I pulled myself up, took her lips again and as my clothed erection ground into her soaked center, her left leg coiled over my hip and she started grinding against me. Pleasure began radiating through my body and I anchored myself on one elbow and forearm as I thrust against her, our tongues mimicking the actions of our lower bodies. The tip of my clothed dick pressed against her clit with ever upward thrust and when I came, she followed quickly. "Oh fuck! Veronica! Oh god!"

I collapsed against her and her arms came around me as we laid there on the floor of my living room, her half naked and both of us happily sated.

After a few minutes she pushed me onto my back, straddled me and my hands went immediately to her breasts. "So how was your picnic Miss Mars? Did I fulfill my debt?"

Veronica blushed slightly and leaned in for a kiss. "And then some."

I bucked my hips up and was about to strip the hoodie that was still clinging to her shoulders off of her, waiting be damned, when the front door opened. Before Veronica could say or do anything she was flat on her back on the floor with my body draped over hers and hiding her nakedness from the only slightly surprised people walking through the door of my house.

When they saw us, Luke, Dick and Mac all froze; Mac looked away, but Dick and Luke just stared. They hadn't seen anything, I'd covered her too fast, but there was no was way they weren't aware of what we'd been up to.

When they went into the kitchen so we could get upstairs and pull ourselves together I thought she'd be mad, but she wasn't. I helped her redress and clean up and she kissed me deeply as I wrapped my arms around her. When we rejoined them, she played it off like it was the funniest thing in the world.

She never ceased to surprise me and that was when I decided we'd waited long enough.

But I wanted it to be perfect so I needed a plan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!**


	6. First Time

**Casey 2.0 (6/?)**  
**Chapter title: First Time**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 6198**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic**

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the library and picnic scene were both fic requests from Sweetpea2100, so this is a belated thanks for the ideas!**

* * *

The week before Christmas was a stressful one for me. My parents were dragging me to Vail for a week and a half…definitely the last place I wanted to be. And being away from Neptune meant that A. I wasn't going to be able to spend Christmas with Veronica and B. I had to finalize all of my plans long distance.

In fact the only good thing about me being gone was the fact that I wouldn't be able t give in to temptation and neither would she.

I left Neptune on the 16th of December, two nights after our smutty living room picnic and believe me it was probably good that I did. Veronica had stayed with me that night and the next, we both still had steam to blow off from finals and knew it was gonna be over a week before we saw each other again and I guess we just felt like we needed to get as much time with each other as possible in before I left.

She drove me to the airport in San Diego and that was when I asked her to keep the week after Christmas free. I had plans, big ones, and I wanted to make sure that I caught her before she was booked. I knew the holidays were a busy time for her and that they were family oriented for her, so that's why I chose to set everything up after Christmas.

She tried to get me to tell her what I had planned but I wanted it to be a surprise. All I told her was to pack warm clothes and lots of condoms. She laughed at the last part for a second before kissing me deeply. She knew just as well as I did that they would be much needed.

I kissed her one last time and almost didn't get on the plane but she pushed me forward to security. "I'll see you on the 26th."

I smiled and leaned over the security ropes taking her lips again. "You bet your sweet ass you will."

She waved at me when I got through security and it killed me to keep walking but I just reminded myself that in only 10 days I'd see her again and be with her again. And for the first time I'd be with her completely.

By the 20th I had everything set up completely. The cabin was ready, the kitchen was stocked, there was an ample supply of firewood stocked, I'd had Mac get her sizes for clothes and ski equipment and everything seemed to be going perfectly.

She still had no idea where I was taking her and she wouldn't until we got there.

On the 26th at 8am I'd fly from Vail to San Diego where Luke would pick me up and drive me to the Neptune airstrip where Dick and Mac would deliver Veronica at 1pm. We'd depart Neptune at 1:30 pm on one of Enbom's dads private jets and arrive at our destination around 5pm due to the time change. After landing we'd pick up the rental car and drive to our final destination, where we would be alone until the 30th when Dick, Mac, Luke and Wallace would join us for New Years Eve through the 5th of January and then leave us alone again until the 10th when we would finally return to Neptune.

If everything went as planned it would all be perfect for her and the best part was that she couldn't even be angry with me about spending money. This was her Christmas gift and in all I had only spent a couple hundred dollars. My family already owned the cabin, Enbom owed me favor and the only thing I really paid for was food, clothes, equipment and the rental car. I was officially a genius.

And fuck I just couldn't not wait to see her. So after finalizing all the plans by the 20th I spent the next 6 and a half days just daydreaming about her.

* * *

Ok, so my friends have gotten way to good at keeping secrets from me.

Apparently I taught them well because I hadn't been able to get even the tiniest bit of a clue as to Casey's plans from any of them. Not even Parker and you know how big of a fucking romantic she is.

I tried bribing them, threatening them, tricking them and nothing. Its beyond frustrating.

The only thing I was able to deduce at all was what was told to me specifically by order of Casey. We were leaving on the 26th, our friends were joining us on the 30th and leaving on the 5th, we weren't coming back till the 10th, to pack warm and bring protection. That was all I got and it was driving me crazy. So I spent the days that Casey was in Vail hanging out with my dad and Mac and Wallace and trying not to go stir crazy.

I missed him more than I really wanted to admit. But I'd gotten so used to being around him and he treated me so well and I was so happy with him that it just killed me to be away from him. And believe me, that was beyond frightening for me.

I knew this was his plan for a grand seduction, we were finally going to sleep together and I was beyond ready but I was still nervous. I'd only ever been with two other guys. Duncan was far from impressive, but Logan, well, I mean **wow**, and I had a lot of history with them so it was easy for me to be comfortable with them. But only having been with them, meant that I didn't have a lot of experience. So the idea of that letting someone else inside was a scary idea, no matter how much I trust and possibly loved him.

Now despite my interest and excitement concerning the plans, I'll admit I was a little peeved at first. From the way things sounded he'd dropped a good chunk of his inheritance on this trip and I really considered getting on him until Mac made it very clear to me that I was mistaken. That just made me even more proud and adoring of my Casey 2.0, so I decided to do something for him.

In early November my car had needed a new fan belt. I couldn't afford it and he insisted on paying for it. He gave me my own credit card linked to one of his accounts, I'd protested like crazy but he'd won when my dad stepped in and knocked some sense into me. I needed transportation and it was only a couple hundred. I tried to give him the card back but he wouldn't take it and told me to keep it for emergencies, whether real or shopping. I actually laughed at the shopping comment. It's not like I frequent the mall on a weekly or even monthly basis. But for this trip, I decided to make an exception.

Sure, he said to pack warm. But I figured that he didn't mean I needed to dress warm at night or under my warm clothes. So on the 23th I made a special trip to San Diego with Mac and found myself a Victoria's Secret. I couldn't wait to surprise him. Sure he'd be the one paying for it, but he wouldn't see the $700 charge until after our trip and by then he'd already be well aware of what he'd bought me.

And believe me when I say that I knew he wouldn't be mad.

* * *

Week #11

December 26th 2007

By the time Luke and I reached the airstrip was practically jumping out of my skin. I was beyond excited to see her and even more excited to get our trip on the way. And I swear it had nothing to do with that $700 charge at Victoria's Secret that caught my eye while I was checking my accounts on line. Sure, I hadn't gotten the bill yet, but my card updated charges daily and there it was staring right at me. All I could think of was how much, or how little she'd gotten if you get my meaning.

When we arrived Veronica wasn't there yet and Luke dropped me off, leaving as I tossed my bags onto the plane and waited impatiently inside.

They were only a few minutes late, it was 1:05, but I was itching to leave. The minute I heard a car pull up I was off the plane and she was running towards me. When I got to her I pulled her into my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist and my mouth fused to hers. Mac and Dick didn't even bother to try and break us apart. In fact Dick silently carried her bags to the plane, winked at me and then they took off, I almost laughed, it was so un-Dick like.

When they were gone she was still attached to me and I carried her into the plane, one hand under her ass, the other on her lower back supporting her against my body.

Once we were on and comfortably cuddled up on the sofa, the pilot came out and made sure everything was secure for takeoff and we were in the air right on time.

"So, did you miss me V?"

She giggled and kissed me lightly as she turned her body to face mine and laid her legs over my lap. "So much. I really wasn't sure I was gonna make it till today. You?'

My hands found her legs and began massaging her calves. "I almost left early. But I just reminded myself that the wait would make it that much better. But I missed you every day all day."

She sighed when I hit a particularly tender spot behind her knee and shifted further down on the couch sighing. "So Case, are you gonna tell me where we are going yet or must I remain in the dark?'

I smiled, let go of her legs, moved out from under them, laid with her on the couch covering her body with mine and I brought my lips to her pulse point. She gasped as I responded. "You have to wait baby. But if you'd like, I can take your mind off of it."

She giggled and slid her hands over the planes of my back and over my ass, grabbing me through my jeans. "Ooh I do love a good distraction."

Within 10 minutes we were both naked and she was cuming for the first of many times on that plane trip. And when her hand wrapped around my cock I knew this was gonna be the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

So yeah, I was frustrated at first that he wouldn't tell me, but he definitely made up for it with the 4 orgasms on the plane. And I couldn't help but laugh because I just knew that on the way back I'd be joining the mile high club at least twice.

When we finally landed at our destination we got off the jet, walked through the airport where there was a rental car waiting, a huge black Escalade to be exact and from the looks of it, that was a good thing because there was snow everywhere. At least 7 inches on the ground and it was still falling.

That's when I saw the sign. 'Welcome to Missoula.' I looked over at Casey and smiled. "Montana?"

He nodded and put his arm around me as a few members of the ground crew moved our luggage into the truck. "Yeah, my family owns a cabin here and I know it's after Christmas but technically it's still Christmas** time** and I thought that you should be able to have a white Christmas."

"Wow Case, that's really sweet thank you." Well white Christmas was definitely a correct term. There was white powder covering everything and it was just beautiful, but fuck was it cold. When I started to shiver he ushered me into the truck and we took off shortly thereafter.

So I knew Montana, but as we left the airport and got on the road it was plainly obvious that we weren't going to be staying in the Missoula area. Instead of turning right after leaving the airport, we turned left and were heading north towards what was apparently Kalispell. So I assumed it was in the Glacier National Park area.

I was in the process of asking where he was taking me when he hit a patch of black ice on the highway and the truck lurched and fishtailed before he got it under control. I didn't realize it at the time, but apparently I'd screamed and he grabbed my hand in concern. "Fuck, I'm sorry, are you ok?

I mean fuck, it's not like I had a lot of experience, well if any, when it came to driving in the snow. But it looked like he did and I took comfort in that as I answered. "Yeah fine, just scared me a little. Um, don't take this the wrong way, but…"

He smirked and brought my hand to his lips kissing it quickly. "I've been driving this road for years, even before I had my license so don't worry, I know highway 93 almost as good as I know the PCH and I know snow too, you're safe in my hands Mars."

I sighed and relaxed a little, well that was comforting. And once my heart started beating normally again I decided to pry a little. "So, Glacier Park?"

Casey smirked again and laughed. "Hmm, someone knows their geography."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe a little. So am I right?"

He turned to me briefly not wanting to take his eyes off of the snow covered road and sky for too long. "Kind of. Not quite that far but close."

Well that meant. "Flathead Lake'?

Casey's mouth stretched into a large smile and I was officially victorious. "Yes, that would be correct."

I jumped a little in my seat and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "God, I love it when I'm right."

He smiled again and grabbed my hand holding it in his. "And I love it when you're happy."

I blushed a little and sat back down. "I am."

He nodded and kept his eyes forward but his smiled just seemed plastered to his face. "I know."

The trip took longer than I thought but it didn't bother me, as Casey drove, I stared out the window at the gorgeous countryside. I'd never seen anything like it. There was snow and trees everywhere and huge mountains it was absolutely breathtaking and I even saw a herd of bison at a range a few miles out of Missoula, it was like an experience of a life time.

I was so mesmerized by the scenery that there was almost no talking until we turned off of highway 93 and onto a road off of the lake; which was massive and covered in ice, once again amazing. As Casey drove I lifted his hand kissing it and smiled. "So how long have you guys owned this place?"

"Since I was 4. My parents wanted a cabin in a quiet area that wasn't too common for people from our area. They've never been big fans of most of Neptune's elite, they prefer themselves, since you know they are so superior." He gave me a knowing smile and I laughed as he continued. "So that left out Aspen and Vail. Of course they have one in Vail now, but whatever. They wanted one with access to skiing for the winter and a lake in the summer. And my dad had vacationed here once as a child and they decided to make a 4th home here."

I laughed and looked at him incredulously. "**4****th** home?"

He blushed and cringed. "Um yeah, Neptune, LA, and New York at the time."

And once again I was floored. "At the time?"

He nodded and cringed again. "Vail, Lake Como in Italy, Miami, London and Paris. As the company grew they bought more and more property and since we do business all over the world it made sense to them, no hotels so in truth they save money this way."

I was officially shocked. "So you mean to tell me that my boyfriend owns 9 houses?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"Holy fucking shit. I knew you were loaded but **wow**."

He looked over at me as he turned the Escalade on to private road and we started passing huge insanely spectacular cabins, definitely in the million dollar range. "That isn't a problem is it? I mean I don't spend it and I don't flaunt it and I make sure I give to charity and that I don't let the money shape who I am."

I looked at him wide eyed and when I saw the concern in his eyes I felt terrible. So I cupped his cheek with my hand and he leaned into my touch. "I know that, I really do. You aren't the money Casey and you are an amazing person you've proven that to me. Whether you have 10 million or just 10 you'll always be Casey Gant to me and that's what matters. I'm not going anywhere."

He visibly relaxed and smiled. "Same goes for you, you know. And thanks."

I went to respond snarkily when the truck slowed, we came to stop and he smiled broadly. "We're here."

I smiled and when I turned my head I was stunned into speechlessness. The most amazing cabin I'd ever seen stood in front of us. It was two stories with huge glass windows and a large deck on the front. Lights were on and the wood exterior gave it that rustic cabin feel but the design just screamed Architectural Digest. I was pretty sure I'd died and gone to architectural heaven.

"Wow."

I heard him laugh and he got out of the truck came around to my side and grabbed my hand. "Um, my stuff?" I asked as he led me up to the door and he smiled before kissing me.

"I got it you go explore."

And I did just that. When I entered the house, the foyer had a stair case on each side that met at a landing above the opening to the great room that had a vaulted ceiling and an enormous picture window looking out over the lake. There was a large decorated Christmas tree lit up in the middle of the window and the decorations matched the white and green color scheme of the room.

There were 3 large white couches and two white armchairs with green accent pillows and throws and a 42 inch LCD hanging over the biggest stone fireplace I'd ever seen. There were tables and art work and more eye candy than I could believe.

The great room led into a den on one side that rivaled Hearst's library in terms of book and on the other side was a kitchen that I'd only ever seen on the food network and in some of the more lucrative 09'er mansions. Everything state of the art and a huge walk in pantry stocked full of every food you could ever want. Seriously it made me wish I cooked.

Not wanting to waste anytime I headed up the left staircase, the second story contained the master and the 4 extra bedrooms. Smack dab in the middle of the landing was a small sitting area in front of the master bedrooms double doors and on each side of the master was a hallway containing two bedrooms and a bathroom with a stone shower and separate Jacuzzi tub, between them. The four bedrooms each had a flat screen and a queen sized bed and the bedroom on each wing that faced the lake had a door that opened up to a small balcony. All of the rooms were equally beautiful and all had a crisp beige and white décor to them. I was damn convinced that I was dreaming.

Once I was done checking out the other rooms I made my way back to the master bedroom. The room, like the great room, had a floor to ceiling windows a large LCD and a green and white color scheme. But the great room was nothing compared to it. There was a large fire place in the middle of the room whose chimney traveled all the way up through the vaulted ceiling. The fireplace was surround by a couches and chairs and made up a cozy little sitting area in the middle of the vast room. Past the sitting area was a small landing that was home to the sleeping area. A California king was placed against the wall on the right side next to the insanely gorgeous view of the lake and against the left wall was another armchair and an armoire. On the left side of the master there was a walk in closet bigger than Mac's dorm room complete with window and lake view and on the right, the adjoining bathroom overlooked the lake as well with a Jacuzzi tub and 5 headed granite shower, I swear it was like of those extreme home make over houses.

As I continued to explore the room I heard Casey enter and set the bags down by the closet.

I was standing in the window watching the glistening snow light up the night sky when he stepped up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my neck lightly and then rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So, what do you think?"

I laughed and leaned back against him. "The walk in closet is bigger than my bedroom at home. You'll be lucky if you can ever get me to leave."

He chuckled in my ear and my skin tingled. "You can stay as long as you want, **we** can stay as long as you want and come back anytime. My home is your home."

I sighed and turned my head to meet his lips in a steamy slow kiss. "Good to know."

Casey stepped away from me then but grabbed my hand. "What do you want to do first? Take a nap, shower, bath, eat? Anything you want."

I knew exactly what I wanted but I had a little surprise of my own, well multiple surprises, and there was no time like the present. So kissed him again and smiled. "Actually a shower sounds really good." The look on his face about killed me. It was so not what he was expecting and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh, um, ok. Sure. I guess I can…"

I smirked and kissed him again to stop him. "Why don't you make us a fire and get comfortable. I'll be out real soon."

His eyes lit up and he seemed to understand. "Yeah." He kissed me hard and then leaned his forehead against mine. "But try to be quick baby. "

I smiled, stepped away, grabbed my bag with my toiletries and a couple of my new outfits and walked towards the bathroom swaying my hips as he watched practically drooling. I stepped inside the bathroom, put down the bag and undressed in front of the door as he watched and once I was complexly naked and Casey's eyes were bugging out of his head, I slowly closed the door and smiled. "Don't miss me too much."

And as the door latched I heard his strangled response. "Fuck, not even the tiniest chance of that happening."

* * *

I was pretty sure she was trying to kill me.

But then I kind of deserved it for making all of these plans and not telling her anything.

But regardless, by the time that door closed I was harder than I had been in years just from the sight of her strip tease and fuck, I wanted nothing more than to break down that door and have my way with her.

But I refrained and instead set to work on the fire like she asked. Luckily I'm a master fire starter, I had roaring blaze in only minutes and when I was done I went to work on everything else. I turned off the lights so that the only illumination came from the dancing flames and the stark white flakes falling from the sky. Nobody does atmosphere better than Mother Nature herself afterall.

With that being done I turned down the bed, pulled a handful of condoms out of my bag and deposited them in the night table drawer. I was pretty sure this was it, but I didn't want to jinx myself and honestly more than that, I didn't want her to think that was my only reason for this trip. Sure it was a big part of it but this was for us to be together , to spend time together. One more way for us to grow closer. So if it turned out that she wasn't ready, I'd respect that. I just wanted her in my life and if I had to keep waiting to have that part of her…everything else she gave me on a daily basis would still be more than enough reason to stay with her. I loved her after all.

When I heard the water shut off I started getting nervous and I laughed at myself. I was acting like this was my first time when this in truth was far from it; I'd had my share of women in my bed…but never one that I loved and that's what made this so different.

So with a still raging hard on and sweaty nervous palms I took a seat on the edge of the bed and just stared at the door. I heard the hair dryer a few minutes later, when the dryer shut off my heart started pounding out of my chest and by the time the door opened I was near coronary.

But nothing compared to the reaction my body had when I saw what she was wearing, I'm pretty sure my heart and my brain stopped and I could have been declared clinically dead.

She was wearing a purple lace corset with black ribbon lacing up each side and matching purple lace panties that tied on the sides with black ribbon. If this was a preview of lingerie to come it was definitely a well spent $700.

I stood up from my place on the bed and walked towards her as she stopped by the fireplace and stayed there giving me a beyond seductive look.

I leaned in to kiss her lightly and rested my hands on her tiny hips. "Wow Veronica, I mean **wow**."

She smiled, moved my hands, did a little twirl stopping with her back to me and turned her head to look at me over her shoulder coyly. "You approve?"

I nodded and buried my face in the crook of her neck. "God yes, fuck yes."

She giggled as I nipped at her shoulder and I moved my hands around her resting them on her lower belly.

She pressed back against me then, my hardness digging into her back and she shuddered. "I'm tired of waiting Casey."

And fuck those words were like a damn drug and I was instantly high on Veronica Mars. "God baby you have no idea how good it is to hear that."

I turned her in my arms and devoured her lips with mine in hungry, needy, lustful kisses, she moaned as my tongue explored her mouth and I crushed her body to mine.

When I pulled back she had a wanton look in her eye and I was beyond ready to give us both what we wanted. And then standing there in the light of the fire as it flickered over our bodies and the stark contrast of the white night filled sky the words just slipped out. "I love you veronica."

She froze only a little before reaching up on her toes to kiss me and then smiled. But as she went to reply I got worried. I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, especially not that night, so I stopped her. "No, wait. I don't expect you to say it back, or feel the same and I don't want you to think I said it so that you'd sleep with me. As far as I'm concerned this isn't just sex, if we get that far, to me it will be making love. I just...I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. How I think I've always felt about you."

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around me tight. "Casey, I may not know how I feel for sure, but I do know that there is no one else that makes me feel the way that you do, and no one else I'd rather be with right now or any other time. I adore you. So much." It may not have been an 'I love you too' but it was damn close enough. And then the second greatest words she could have said in response spilled from her mouth. "Make love to me Casey."

I pulled her into my arms as I fused my mouth to hers and carried her towards the bed. "It would be my pleasure."

And as I laid her down she giggled. "I have a feeling that the pleasure will be both of ours."

I nodded and kissed her sweetly as I pushed her further onto the mattress and then as I stood back to remove my shirt and pants, her hand snaked out and slid over my stomach. The light from outside casted shadows that just added to the sensuality of everything.

Once I was down to my boxers I covered her body with mine on the bed and trailed my lips over her petite body from her collar bone all the way to her toes and back up. When my lips found hers again she moved my hands to the corset and the laces on the side. I didn't waste any time pulling the ribbons, loosening the material and when I slid my hands through the laces and grazed her breasts she shivered and sighed and I couldn't contain my groan. "God baby. You are so amazing."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip a little as my fingers twisted her nipples in perfect time with each other and I was ready to see her. So I pulled out the laces on the right side completely, tugged the purple lace off of her body and sat back on my heels, just reveling in the glorious view.

She lay back for a few seconds letting me enjoy her body and then she leaned up on her elbows and caulked her head. "Come here."

And I did, I swooped down hovering my body over hers and kissed her fiercely as I slid my hand down her taut stomach and under her panties. She let out a little squeal as my first finger entered her and by the time I added a second she was panting and writhing against me. I knew I wasn't going to last long the first time, I wanted her too badly and I'd make up for it that was a promise, but I wanted to make sure she came at least once before I finally consummated our relationship. Removing my lips from hers and continuing my ministrations with my fingers I untied one side of her panties, moved them to the side and as I left wet open mouthed kisses all done her body, I curled my fingers and sent her over the edge. She rose up against me and gasped my name. "Casey! Oh god casey1"

I smiled against her skin and before she had even come down from her high I removed my fingers and entered her with my tongue as her body continued convulsing and she bucked her hips against my face moaning loudly again. I lapped at her wet folds, licking her, jutting my tongue in and out of her tight opening and when her walls began to contract again I brought my fingers to her clit and rubbed lightly. Her body jerked and writhed and she panted out. "Casey, I want you inside me, please, now, I need you now."

And fuck, those words went straight to my cock and it twitched like fucking crazy. "I'll be there soon Veronica I promise. Just cum for me one more time. One more time baby." And with that her body burst in pleasure, she screamed my name and I swear I was in heaven.

As she shivered and shuddered I moved off of her untied the other side of her panties and tossed them off the side of the bed. I then reached into the bedside drawer pulled out a little foil package and slid my own underwear off of my body and placed myself back over her. As her breathing steadied from her orgasm I ripped open the package and slid the condom down my ready and able cock and when I was ready I laid on top of her positioned at her entrance and kissed her deeply.

I brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face and her eyes opened shining brightly in the light of the fire. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and moved her hips, spreading her legs wider to accommodate mine. "Yes."

I took her lips again and pressed forward. She let out a gasp as I entered her tight warmth and I could feel pleasure radiating through my body as I let her get used to the feeling of me inside of her. I'd never felt anything like it before. She fit like a glove, like she was made for me and only me and even just being still inside of her rocked me to my very core.

She was beyond tight and I was scared to death I'd hurt her so I waited for her to give me a sign one that came in the form of her arms around my shoulder, her lips on mine and her legs resting on my hips. "Please."

I let out a low groan pulled out and then slid back in. "Ahh, oh god."

I couldn't help the smile on my face as she moaned from having me inside of her and I finally began to move; in and out, slow deliberate thrusts each one deeper and longer.

Right there in that moment, surround by the red flames of the fire and the white ice falling from the sky, perfection met redemption as I made love to Veronica Mars. Finally and completely.

It only took a few minutes for pleasure to overcome me and I started to moan right along with her. Each thrust pushing me closer as I kissed her sweet skin from her lips to her perfect breasts and when I knew I couldn't wait much longer, I moved my hand between us and pressed down on her swollen clit.

When she shuddered and came her walls clutched me and held me inside of her, milking me completely as I came spilling into the latex barrier between us. "Oh god Veronica!"

As I collapsed against her, my body spent, her hand rested on my back rubbing light circles and soothing my hot and sweaty skin. When I was finally able to speak again, my head left her chest and perfect pink peaks and I claimed her mouth once more.

When I pulled back she smiled completely sated and kissed me again. "Was it worth the wait?"

I smiled and quickly dropped my head taking a nipple between my teeth and eliciting a gasp from her. "So fucking worth it. And now all I wanna do, is do it again."

She smiled and reached into the drawer for another condom placing it in my hands. "This body." She gestured at the petite perfection that I was currently softening inside of and smiled. "Is all yours to do with what you please."

And with that I pulled out, rid myself of the used condom and kissed her hard. "And I intend to use it, I'm gonna make you feel better than you ever have before Veronica."

She smiled as I ripped open the package and rolled the condom down my once again aroused cock. "You already have Casey."

I kissed her as I entered her for the second time that night and when she rolled us over and began rolling her hips I was pretty damn sure I was in heaven. "Fuck I love you."

And as she leaned over to kiss me again the glint in her eye told me what she couldn't bring herself to say. She loved me too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**A/N in case you were curious, the cabin mentioned is a combination of multiple rentable cabins in the Flathead Lake Area.**


	7. Company

**Casey 2.0 (7/?)**  
**Chapter title: Company**  
**Rating: R just to be safe**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 2900**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: the next three chapters cover the time spent in Montana, this is a short one, but the next will pick up right where this one leaves off.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic**

* * *

Week #12

9 AM December 30th 2007

We spent the next 3 days in bed with each other only leaving to shower and eat and we didn't do those alone, or with clothes. The ski equipment I'd purchased had been ignored but the lingerie she'd bought definitely had not.

In fact we'd been so tied up in each other, that we lost track of the days.

We were lying on the couch half naked and I was bringing her towards mind-blowing pleasure when all of a sudden the front door became the victim of what I could only assume was a full on heavy ammunition assault.

I swear Veronica about jumped out of her skin, knocking me off the couch in the process and making me hit my head as she grabbed a nearby throw to cover her nakedness. I couldn't help but smirk as I rubbed the new welt at the back of my head and I leaned over and captured her lips as I stood up. "Looks like we have company."

She nodded and hurriedly started pulling clothes from the floor and cushions quickly realizing that the skimpy green nighty and garters were not going to suffice and she stood up and ran towards the stairs, yelling back as she reached them. "How the fuck did we lose 3 days?"

I laughed and admired her perky ass as she ran up the stairs two at a time. "I'll give you a refresher on that later!"

I heard her laugh a little and as I pulled a shirt on over my naked torso I finally headed for the door that I was sure might break in half soon if I didn't.

When I opened the door I was greeted by an economy box of condoms being thrown in my face by none other than Dick and three other smiling faces. "Hey guys. And thanks, I was almost out." Which wasn't exactly true, we'd gone through a lot of the ones we'd brought with us, but still had plenty, but then I wasn't gonna complain, the more the merrier.

Luke laughed and pushed his way inside. "Don't 'hey' us buddy, you couldn't remove yourself from Veronica-land long enough to pick us up so 'hey' just ain't gonna cut it."

He wasn't actually mad just having fun, but I did feel terrible. The others followed Luke into the great room to take a seat as I stood there for a second smiling, thinking about what had just been happening right where they were sitting before I spoke up again. "Dude, guys I really am sorry, but you got here so you can't be too mad. Right? How did you get here anyways?"

Wallace propped his feet up on the coffee table and reclined back before answering. "It's called a GPS and since one half of our little menagerie here has millions we took advantage."

And then Luke broke in. "Well that, and in case you've forgotten...I've been here before."

I actually had forgotten. I'd let him use it back in our sophomore year of high school when he wanted to get into an girl's pants after waiting for 2 months for some action, it was one of our less than honorable moments, but regardless of that fact, it had worked, very very well I might add. I smirked and he nodded knowing what I was thinking and I had just sat down on the arm of one of the chairs when Mac reached behind her and pulled Veronica's green thong panties out of the cushions. And upon her discovery everyone moved at the same time: Mac and Wallace jumped up and shifted as far from the couch as they could, Dick grabbed them from her swinging them around on his finger and Luke just laughed as I stared wide eyed not knowing what to say.

Luckily, or I guess **un**luckily, Dick did know what to say. "Fuck, Luke was right, this is the magic nookie cabin. Touché Casey! Taming the shrew and all."

Ok, now that right there reminded me of why I almost didn't invite him and I was about to smack him when Mac did it for me. "Don't talk about V that way or you won't be reaping any of the benefits of the 'magic nookie cabin'."

Dick pouted a little and then pulled her down into his lap. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Mackie, it was just a joke. You know me…" He stopped suddenly and I got immediately worried when the smirk showed up on his face and he tossed the panties in the air. I was under the impression he was throwing them at me until they sailed past my face and hit Veronica smack dab in the middle of hers.

Her complexion turned as red Clifford the Big Red Dog and I really thought that Dick had signed his death certificate. All of us just froze waiting for the murder, but it never came, and instead of ripping into him she turned to me and very calmly said. "Why is he here?"

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. "Because he's my friend…most of the time and he's dating** your** friend. Plus, it wouldn't be a vacation without a resident dumbass to entertain us."

I heard Dick huff and Mac and Veronica both laughed. "True, very true." Veronica sat down with me in the chair, sneakily sliding her panties into my pocket and picked up the condoms. "Housewarming gift?"

I nodded. "Compliments of Luke and Dick."

She smirked and tilted her head. "And here I thought this was all Wallace."

Wallace cringed right on cue. "Eww, that's all I'm gonna say and if it gets worse than that I'll be hitchhiking my ass back to the airport."

Veronica laughed a little and Luke stood up, pointed at the lake and all the snow and said. "Now how about you two go put some warm clothes on and give the bed a breather so we can all go and enjoy some of that fresh powder out there." And then he walked over to us and grabbed Veronica's hand. "Now I know you're probably scared since all you've seen for the last 3 days is Casey's naked body, but I promise you that the white stuff doesn't bite."

Veronica just gave him a dirty look. "Gee, thanks Luke, I was frightened for a second."

Luke smirked and stepped back as Mac walked over to us and pulled V off my lap. "Before we do that lets get settled. Bond, would you be so kind as to show me to my room?"

And that got Dick's attention. "She means our room!"

Veronica and Mac just laughed as they sauntered up the stairs and we watched them go and I really seconded guessed my decision to share her for a few days. I didn't need to look at the boys to know that they could read me like an open book, well at least Luke and Wallace could, Dick probably thought of me as more of a magazine article.

* * *

We headed out to the Whitefish Mountain Resort at Big Mountain about an hour later and checked into the lodge. It was only about an hour and a half away and I was under the impression that we'd be driving back, but apparently Casey had arranged for us to all be there for New Years Eve so we would be staying two nights. I wasn't thrilled with the idea, I knew how expensive it was, but both Mac and Wallace were thrilled, so I went with it. And well, if I'm being honest, New Years Eve at a huge resort did kind of sound like fun.

But Casey being Casey and knowing how I felt he didn't get us suites, just normal rooms, much to the chagrin of Dick who complained the whole way and well I'd be lying if I said that didn't make it a little more worth it. I couldn't help but think that maybe Casey had done it on purpose for that reason and that reason alone, I did always enjoy it when Dick didn't get his way.

Casey and I were having a hard time remembering that we weren't alone for the first few hours and more than once Mac and Wallace had to remind us of their proximity. I would just blush uncontrollably while Casey would smirk and kiss my hand, in truth it didn't really bother me that my feelings were so apparent, but for some reason I wasn't able to turn off the embarrassment reflex.

After getting our rooms and getting changed we'd met everyone downstairs. Luke, Dick and Wallace all had snowboards; but Mac, Casey and I had skis, he liked both but since I'd never done either he opted for skis with me. As I was standing there I realized that I had less equipment then them. We were almost out the door of the lodge when I grabbed Casey's' coat. "Case?"

He turned to me and smiled before leaning down to kiss me. "What's up babe? Nervous? It'll be fine."

I smiled and pointed at his hands. "I left my pointy stick thingys in the room."

Casey and everyone else smiled and started to laugh. "Pointy stick thingys?"

I titled my head and gave him the 'you better watch your mouth' look. "Whatever, do I need them?"

Casey looked slightly concerned by my question and I just knew the phrase 'ski lessons' was going through his head and that was so not ok, but he seemed to push it aside. "Yeah, you need them." He turned back to Luke and Dick. "You guys go ahead I'm gonna take Veronica back to the room."

Casey had just grabbed my hand when Dick stepped in front of us and smiled. "I got it Case, if you go we won't see you for another week. I'll take care of the Ronster, I even promise to return her to you in one piece."

Casey looked at me and smiled when he saw me vehemently shaking my head no and kissed me on the top of my head before tossing Dick his room card. My jaw dropped and I smacked his shoulder. "Traitor."

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'll let you punish me later."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him one last time before he took off. I yelled, "If you're lucky!," as he got further away and he turned back to me.

"I got you, didn't I?"

I couldn't help but smile, but that smiled didn't last as I turned to see Dick beaming at me. "I think that's a yes Ronnie."

"Ugh, Dick, let's just make this quick."

I walked past him trying to get a lead on him but of course he caught up to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I tried to contain my distaste but I'm sure it was more than slightly evident on my face.

Now don't get me wrong, I knew he'd changed, Mac had been a really positive influence on him. But I still slightly blamed him for leaving me in the room with Beaver and the way he treated me during my relationship with Logan still bugged me. The less time I had to spend in his presence, the better, as far as I was concerned.

When we got to the room he opened the door and I ran in and grabbed the poles, but when I turned around to leave, he was standing right behind me smiling. "Ok, got em. Let's go."

He turned a little and waved me in front of him. "Are you sure that's all you need? Are you good?"

I gave him a funny look as we left the room. He'd been like this for months, always asking me how I was doing. If things were good, and even our banter was friendly on his end. It was too weird for my liking. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He tossed his arm around me again and my brain went on red alert. That was it, it was time to find out what his deal was. So I stopped dead in my tracks and pushed his arm off of me. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dick smiled and laughed a little before his usual cocky expression came back. "Ronnie, I've been nice to you for months, today's no different."

I gave him the head tilt and kept my expression serious. "You know what I mean Dick. For my entire relationship with Logan you barely tolerated me and it was consistent vicious banter, but ever since Casey came back to town you've been acting like a friend. Like 'pre-Lilly's death' friend. What's your angle?"

The cocky expression still firmly in place he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. "They're waiting and if we don't show up soon Casey will think you've murdered me and I don't want him to waste time thinking of ways to help you cover up my untimely death."

I didn't pull out of his grasp but there was no way I was letting this go. "And I repeat. What is your angle?"

He gave a big sigh and raised an eyebrow as he gave me a once over and I cringed. I guess my day wasn't complete without a Casablancas leer. "Ah come on Ronnie, you and I both know that I've been nice to you for a lot longer. Months before Casey got here."

Ok, that was true. "Why?"

He shrugged as he pressed the elevator button and turned to me. "Truth?"

"Obviously."

He turned from me and looked straight at the elevator doors. "It's not that I didn't like you Ronniekins. I totally did, you're a pain in my ass like all the fucking time, but your still cool as shit. I just hated you and Logan together."

Ok, so I kinda saw that coming but to hear the truth kinda hurt me. "You hated us together?"

"Yeah, like I get that you two were like 'in love' and all but seriously you just made each other miserable and like every chance you got you did shitty things to each other, that's not love, that's more like the plague."

I really was at a loss for words; I mean how do you respond to that? And when I didn't say anything he continued. "Ok, so it was love but you know what I mean." And then he turned to me with a serious expression that literally scared the shit out of me. I mean this is Dick Casablancas we're talking about here, serious is not his mantra; I didn't even think it was in his vocabulary. "Look, Veronica, I've apologized before, but I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry, a lot of, well most of what happened to you was my fault and that's just bullshit on my part. I just think you deserve to be happy, you know like me with Mac, I never thought I'd have this, and neither did you I don't think, you know, what you have with Casey. The reason I'm so nice to you now is because I realized I was being a jackass and you didn't deserve that and because I think you belong with Casey. I always have, even in high school. Dude, he had a major fucking hard on for you after you helped him, it was so obvious. "

By that point I was in so much shock my feet were rooted to the floor and all verbal skills were completely and totally on hiatus. And when the doors to the elevator opened and I still hadn't spoken or moved, Dick smirked grabbed me around the waist and carried me out of the building. Movement found me again but there were still no words as he helped me with my skis and we got on the ski lift.

It wasn't until halfway up that I finally found the will to speak. "So you're being nice to me because you think that I'm finally happy and that's what you've wanted all along?"

I heard him chuckle and I looked over at him. "Dude, nice Cliffs Notes version Ronnie, maybe you should go to work for them."

I shook my head and laughed. "Seriously, Dick?"

He just shrugged and pointed at our friends who were now only a few feet away. "Dude, when I'm wrong I'm wrong, and I was, but I'm not about this. You and Casey, you guys have something that most people only dream about. Sometimes it's ok to go against type you know. I wouldn't have Mackie if I didn't know that."

I couldn't help but smile at him because the truth, was that I thought he was right and for the first time in years I kind of liked Dick Casablancas and that was just not possible. "Who are you? What have you done with Dick? And what is the name of your plastic surgeon because the cast of 'The Bold and the Beautiful' should really go to him from now on."

Dick just smiled, grabbed my hand and helped me off the lift and into Casey's waiting arms. Definitely a strange moment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	8. Winter Sports

**Casey 2.0 (8/?)**  
**Chapter title: Winter Sports**  
**Rating: somewhere between R and NC-17**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 2231**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: this chapter continues the time in Montana.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic**

* * *

When we got to the lift there was no line so we let Mac and Wallace go ahead of us and Luke and I took the next chair. We'd barely left the ground before he'd turned and given me the international signal for details, also known as a punch on the shoulder. "Dude, how was it?"

I'd never been one for the whole notch on the bedpost thing. Sure I'd bedded many women and I had a rep, but I never kissed and told. In fact of all my friends, I was pretty sure that Luke was the only one that knew about most of my conquests. But with Veronica I wasn't sure I wanted to share with anyone, not even my best friend. So I just turned to him and smiled. "Amazing."

He sat there for a second looking like he was waiting for more and when nothing came he opened his mouth and then closed it again in confusion before smacking me upside the head. "You finally had sex with your dream girl after like 3 years of waiting and all you say to me is 'amazing'? This constitutes at least a few more adjectives and maybe some verbs Casey. I mean, **come on** you gotta give me something."

I laughed and shrugged at his request. I knew I was safe with him, he'd never tell her, but** I'd** know he knew, so I decided to choose my words wisely. "Fine, but this is not to be repeated."

For a second I thought I was talking to Veronica when he gave me her head tilt and raised his eyebrow again. "Really? Fuck man, you know I'll keep my mouth shut. You really think I want to hear you complaining cuz she dumped your ass? No thanks."

Yeah he had a point, I'd be devastated and he'd be the one who had to put up with it. "Ok, well perfect comes to mind. I mean I've never experienced anything like it. I swear she was made just for me; I'm talking perfect fit here. And fuck, she's so fucking hot, I seriously can't get enough. I mean the fact that we lost three days should really say a lot."

When I was done I looked over at him and he was smiling and I knew what was coming. "So what did she say?"

"What did she say to what?"

"Don't fuck around with me Gant, we both know that you're batshit crazy in love with her. And I fucking know you told her, there's no way the phrase 'making love' didn't come out of your mouth. So just fucking put on your big boy pants and fess up."

I laughed again out loud and really started looking forward to the end of the ride so I could end the conversation. "Fuck, fine, it was the first night. And she said that she didn't know how she felt about me, but she'd never felt like this with anyone else. And believe me that's good enough, because fuck man, I'm telling you…when I'm inside her...I can tell she loves me."

I turned back to him and as the top of the mountain came closer his smile grew wider and wider. And as soon as we hit the ground he let it out. "I told you so."

I just nodded and smiled. "Yes, you did, and before you say it, yes, I should have listened to you years ago. Happy now?"

"For you maybe, but I'll be even happier when I find me and Wallace some company in the form of a couple of snow bunnies."

I couldn't help but laugh as I responded. "You really have been spending too much time with Dick."

And as we reached Mac and Wallace who had overheard our conversation Luke replied. "It was Wallace's idea."

Wallace just nodded, Mac rolled her eyes and I shook my head. "That's it Wallace, you're cut off from beer pong. This world is not big enough for more than one Dick." Of course my choice of words led to a bout of uproarious laughter at my expense so in a sullen manner I turned away and waited for my girl. And as soon as she got to the top she was in my arms, just the way I liked it.

* * *

Ugh, I knew there was a reason I'd never tried skiing before. Sports…not really my thing, I'm pretty sure soccer was a fluke.

By the end of the evening I'd fallen 12 times and when I commented on the fact that I was pretty sure my entire back side was purple; Dick immediately offered to check for me and promptly received a smack upside the head from Mac, who hadn't faired much better than me, before Casey could get to him.

After we left the hill we went back to our rooms to shower and get dressed for dinner. And as I stood in the bathroom shedding my numerous layers Casey stood in the doorway just watching me with a lecherous grin on his face. I knew what was coming but pretended to turn a blind eye to him and his actions as he undressed quickly and followed me into the large stall. The minute I was under the spray Casey spun me around, lifted me off the floor letting my legs circle his waist and pressed me against the wall and as his lips met mine I let out a long sigh, loving the feeling of him against me. His hands were everywhere, my breasts, hips, ass and when his right hand slid between us and he moved himself to my entrance I lost all ability to think.

He entered me slowly but deeply and it set every nerve in my body on fire. "Oh god, Case!"

As he moved within me his lips left mine as they explored my neck and collar bone before resting by my ear as he whispered. "You feel so good Veronica. So good. God I love you."

His words intensified the pleasure that his body was inflicting and as he thrust into me I felt my climax approaching and fast. I grabbed onto his biceps , my nails digging into his skin and could no longer control my moans. "Ahhh, oh my god! Casey I'm gonna cum!"

Casey let out an animalistic groan and with two more thrusts sent me spiraling into ecstasy and then with a shout of my name he followed. He pulled out as he spilled all over my lower belly, rested his head against my chest and after his breathing steadied his lips trailed over each of my breasts and then back to my lips before he let my feet find the floor again and he helped me get clean.

It was amazing and so worth it, but as we stood there my body began to feel even sorer and I was seriously worried about how I'd feel the next day. The discomfort must have been evident on my face because Casey put a finger under my chin to raise my face to his. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuck, like hell, my whole body aches."

He smiled slightly but I saw a little guilt. "I'm sorry V, I should have thought of that before I accosted you."

I smiled before leaning up to catch his lips briefly. "It's ok, it was well worth it, always is, and I would have told you if it was too much."

Casey seemed a little relieved at my comment and as we stepped out of the shower he watched me dry off, but when I went to put on one of the plush hotel robes he grabbed it from my hands and carried me to the bed stark naked. As much as I would have loved a round two, it just wasn't gonna happen and I was about to protest when he moved me onto my stomach and his hands began moving over my aching body. I let out another moan and he laughed at my reaction as his fingers soothed my body with what was probably the best back rub I'd ever had.

15 minutes later, when I was sure my body was near the point of melting into the mattress, Casey stopped and leaned over placing a soft kiss on my lower back. "Feel better?"

My response was barely audible and hardly more than a sigh. "Ugh, yes, thanks."

I heard him laugh as he turned me over to take my lips and I groaned when he got off the bed. "Do we have to go to dinner? Can't we just stay in?"

"Believe me Miss Mars, I'd love to order in with you, but there is no way they are gonna put up with that."

He had a point. "Fine, will you grab me some clothes?" I saw a smile stretch across his face and I continued. "I now you don't want to, but I'm not going to dinner naked, so please."

He let out a sigh and headed over to my suitcase. "If I must."

5 minutes later as we left the room he grabbed my hand, holding it tight and I couldn't help but smile because I had no intention of letting go of him or his hand anytime soon.

* * *

By the time we made it to the restaurant everyone else was there and Luke and Wallace were on the prowl.

When we sat down and joined them Veronica took one look at the menu and just about shit a brick. I'd seen that coming and was slightly worried about how that was going to go over but was luckily redeemed when Luke looked over at her and smiled. "I'm paying, so no worrying Veronica."

She looked like she was about to protest but then thought better of it. "Thanks Luke, that's really nice of you."

When she turned her attention back to the menu Luke winked at me and I thanked him silently. I was really lucky to have some fucking amazing friends.

Dinner was loud and fun and full of banter between everyone and it felt good, everything was coming together so well I couldn't believe it. I took every chance I had to touch her and cuddle with her, slightly worried that this was all too good to be true and it wasn't really happening, but it was and that was the best part.

After dinner we left the restaurant and headed into the bar, luckily those of us who weren't 21 were supplied with fakes compliments of Veronica and we took over the area of couches next to a large stone fireplace.

We hadn't been there for more than 5 minutes when Luke's radar zoned in on a busty brunette by the window and he began flirting with her from across the room. It was quite fun to watch and when Wallace saw her I thought he was gonna die. "Do you think she has a friend?"

Both Dick and I laughed as Veronica smacked him on the knee. "Wallace, behave."

He looked at her like she'd just spoken blasphemy. "Behave? Supafly, I **always** behave, but right now I'm on vacation so behaving is not on my itinerary."

Veronica went to reply but Luke stepped in. "Don't worry Fennel, it is my main initiative to find you some tail this week, we're gonna get you laid even if we have to pay for it."

Wallace didn't look too keen on the paying part but before he could say anything the busty brunette was joined by a friend that looked like her fucking doppelganger and Luke about had a heart attack. I laughed out loud as he did a fucking quadruple take, grabbed Wallace by the collar, shook him and exclaimed loudly. "Dude! Fucking twins! Do you know what that means?"

While I'm sure he did, Wallace chose to play the fool as the rest of us laughed at Luke. "Yeah, that there's two of them."

Luke practically bounced in his seat before jumping up and pulling Wallace with him. "Fuck yes there's two, one for** me** and one for **you**. Now pull out you're A game Fennel, we're gonna go score us some double trouble." With that they were gone chatting up the twins. Within 10 minutes the brunettes were following Wallace and Luke up the stairs and Dick was looking on proudly as if he had taught them everything they knew. Which wasn't actually beyond the realm of possibilities especially in Wallace's case, but I kept my observation to myself and instead focused back on my gorgeous girlfriend.

A few minutes later, with the evening obviously being over, the rest of us headed upstairs as well.

I would have loved nothing more than to rip Veronica's clothes off once the door was closed, but from the looks of things she felt worse than she had earlier. So instead I kissed her sweetly and led her into the bathroom where I ran her a bubble bath and let her relax.

As she was getting in she reached for me. "Aren't you going to join me?"

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'll be in in just a second."

She looked confused but didn't pry and as I left the room and closed the door, I picked up my phone and made 2 quick calls. When I returned to the bathroom I quickly removed my clothes and climbed in behind her letting my hands run over her beautiful petite body as the water worked to alleviate her pain.

When she began to nod off I pulled us both from the water dried us off before carrying her to the bedroom and helping her get dressed. When we finally laid down she fell asleep immediately in my arms and I felt at peace once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**The next chapter is the last for their vacation and leads us into the final arc of the story. I'm thinking there are going to be about 12 chapters total including an epilogue.**


	9. Revelations and Resolutions

**Casey 2.0 (9/?)**  
**Chapter title: Revelations and Resolutions**  
**Rating: somewhere between R and NC-17**  
**Summary: Casey always had feelings for her. But he realizes that he needs to become someone he himself can be proud of before he is worthy of her. So after he leaves high school he does just that and returns Neptune at the beginning of her sophmore year at Hearst ready for the chance he's always wanted.(Casey and Veronica CaVe)**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Casey (mentions all VM characters at some point)**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 3465**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: this is the final chapter of their winter break.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic**

* * *

When I woke the next morning I was on my side with Casey practically welded to me, his morning erection digging into my back and I smiled. God I loved this.

I went to stretch my body but before I even moved an inch pain radiated through my legs and back. I let out a little yelp and Casey tightened his arm around me before slowly moving me onto my back, making me wince.

He brought his hand to my face and I had to keep myself from crying because of the discomfort. "How bad is it?"

I let out a small laugh and then winced again as I tried to move my legs. "Fuck, I think I know how Beaver felt when he hit the ground and I can honestly say that it was a fitting punishment."

Casey looked slightly worried and I reached for him pulling him on top of me as he kissed me. "So I guess that snow sports are out of the questions for me today."

Casey pulled back and shrugged a little as his fingers toyed with the tie on my shorts. "Yeah, I kinda figured, so last night I made a call. You and Mac are going to spend the day in the spa getting massages and being pampered while the rest of us hit the slopes again. We have a big party to go to tonight and I really want you to feel better."

Ok, so that was incredibly sweet, but the cost kept bugging me. and yes I know I really needed to let that go, and I'm trying, but it's not easy when you've spent your whole life living middle class or below. "Casey, that's too expensive, I'll be fine right here in bed."

He shook his head and pulled on the tie of my shorts undoing them. "Ahhh, see that's true, but it's not an expense for **me**, you see Mac is not feeling so well herself and Dick is treating the two of you."

Fuck, that's wonderful, now I owe Dick. "Really Casey, he doesn't…."

He stopped me with a kiss as his hand entered my shorts. "He knows and he doesn't care, you need something to help you feel better or else it's gonna be days before you recover. I know you hate to be reliant on people and unless you suck it up you're gonna have to be. So just deal with it. "

Ok, so he had a point. "Fine. I'll do it."

He smiled and as his finger moved over my clit I shuddered, god I wanted him so bad but I really didn't think I could do it. "Casey, I'd love to, but I don't think that we can …"

He leaned up, caught my lips and with a mischievous smile said. "Oh, I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't make you feel good."

Before I could open my mouth his finger slid inside me and my body began thrumming with pleasure. In seconds I was naked from the waist down, Casey was slowly spreading my legs as he dipped his head between my thighs and his tongue was running along my sensitive flesh. His movements made me forget about my pain completely and when I came, it was with a loud shout that I was sure probably woke up the whole resort.

My legs shook and my body shuddered as Casey licked me clean and when he met my lips again with the taste of me on them, I'd never wanted to have someone inside me more. But as I reached for his boxers he grabbed my hands and picked me up off the bed. "Nope, no need for that. Let's just get you clean and down to the spa."

I didn't bother to argue I knew there was no use, but when he climbed into the bath with me and I reached back and clamped my hand around him, he didn't complain either.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

By the time I finally made it down to the spa I was 5 minutes late and walking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. When I saw Mac leaning against the counter I laughed, we looked like twins. She smiled when she saw me and when the girl at the counter asked what we wanted first we both said 'massage' quickly.

The girl smiled and led us to a small room at the back of the spa and told us to get undressed and climb on the massage tables under the towel. We both laughed at the difficulty of removing t-shirts and sweats and I swear it took us 10 minutes to get on the tables. "You know the funny thing is that if Casey and Dick were here, we'd have been naked and laid out in less than 10 seconds."

Mac laughed as she laid down and then winced. "Fuck, no shit. Definitely would have made Dick happy, he didn't get any this morning because I couldn't move."

I blushed a little and smiled. "Well Casey didn't get a lot, but he made sure that I got a little and then I gave a little back."

Mac turned her head to me and smirked. "Veronica Mars, you baaaad girl. You better be careful, you might turn into a horndog of Dick's standards."

I laughed. "Doubtful. I really don't think that's possible."

Mac just smiled. "Yeah, I used to think so too. But low and behold, he has definitely been a bad influence on me….or good, depending on how you look at it."

I smiled at her comment, he had been good for her, we all thought so and vice versa, but before I could tell her the door opened and our masseuses came in. A 30 minute massage quickly turned into 2 hours and I didn't feel the slightest bit bad about spending a little more of Dick's money.

* * *

Watching Veronica walk down the hall to the spa was probably one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time. You'd have thought she was 93 years old and had arthritis in both knees, I almost offered to get her a walker but thought better of it, fearing I might need one myself after she was done getting back at me for the comment.

When I got outside and headed toward the lift Dick was standing there waiting and Luke and Wallace showed up a few minutes later with dark sunglasses and 5 o'clock shadows showing the aftereffects of their late night with the ladies.

Dick smirked and high fived them both. "Dudes! Did you seal the deals?"

They looked at each other, smiled, and Wallace answered for both of them. "More than once."

He looked beyond proud of himself and Luke added to the comment. "Yeah and we're not done, our lovely ladies will be joining us tonight at the party. They're heading into town for dresses and they're gonna meet up with us later."

Ok, so that was great, but when I looked at Dick, he was thinking the same thing I was. "Guys that's great, but have you considered the fact that we have two very opinionated, and at times unfriendly towards their own gender, women with us. "

Wallace looked over at me and I could tell it **had** occurred to them. "I wouldn't worry, they're pretty unassuming and a lot quieter than you'd think."

And then Luke broke in. "Plus we warned them ahead of time."

With that Dick smiled and pointed towards the ski lift. "Well thank god, covering up murders might run in my family, but I didn't get that gene."

While it shouldn't have been funny, we all couldn't help but smile and I looked at him curiously. "Really, so which one did you get?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and then gave his best model pose. "Striking good looks and awesome hair, duh man, I thought Stanford was a good school."

* * *

After the massages, pedicures and manicures, Mac and I retreated to the sauna and I swear it was like a dream come true, the heat helped ease our muscles even more than the massages and it was like a freaking miracle. I was lying back against the wall on the top bench and she was on the bottom when she got my attention. "Hey Bond?"

I smiled and turned my attention towards her. "Yes Q?"

She looked at me with a hesitant smile and I got a little worried. There was something up and I was shocked I hadn't seen it earlier, I should have, I really should have, but I guess that my happiness clouded over my perception a little. She took a few deep breathes and then answered. "I have something to tell you, I wasn't sure if I should, I was afraid it might cause problems, but I know you'd never keep something like this from me and I know your friendship has suffered and you deserve to know the truth."

Ok, color me confused, and concerned for that matter. "Mac, what are you talking about?"

"Ok, it's kinda strange that I even found out, but I found out none the less and it's true. Like a 100% true..."

She was babbling and I was losing my patience. "Mac!"

She winced at my tone and finally let it out. "You know that Parker pledged Kappa, right?"

"Yeah, I did." It was a good fit for her; they were all perky and sweet just like her.

"Well, she went to LA right after finals to see a guy she met over the summer and while she was there she stopped by the Kappa chapter at USC and met some of the sisters. Parker started talking to some of the girls and when they found out she was from Neptune they told her about this girl that was from Neptune as well and was a pledge last year but got kicked out by the end of the year. Apparently her attitude wasn't 'befitting a Kappa'."

Oh god….I saw where this was going. "Madison."

Mac nodded and continued. "Yeah, are you sure you want to hear the rest?"

I had to now. "Yeah I do."

She took another deep breath. "They told her that this girl had been very cruel to some of the sisters, had stolen a couple of their boyfriends and was just acting all around slutty. Then one of them mentioned that she had a tendency to lie about her conquests. As in she'd say she slept with someone when she didn't. She told Parker about this guy Madison had run into over winter break last year, Madison knew him from high school and he had a girlfriend she hated. I guess she'd hooked up with some random guy in the room next door to his and when she was leaving she saw one of his friends helping him to the room because he was trashed. She waited till the friend was gone and then snuck in before the door closed. She said that Madison planted the condom and made it look like they'd had sex just to get back at the guy's girlfriend. She said that Madison bragged for weeks after she ran into the girl, told her that she'd slept with him and they broke up."

I just sat there in shock. My whole reason for not being with Logan stemmed from that. Well sure, there were other problems but that was the big one. And if he didn't sleep with her that meant that he never betrayed me. My head was swimming. "Parker didn't tell her she knew you or the guy and she would have told you herself but she was afraid you'd be mad at her."

And god that made me feel worse, no matter how hard I tried to be nice to her she still thought I hated her. "God Mac, why...?"

She waved me off. "I know, I told her, but you can't blame her, she was with Logan and now she's with Piz, so you can't help her for worrying."

I shot straight up at that. "She's with Piz!"

Mac smiled and looked at me funny. "Yeah, I thought you knew."

"Huh, no, I didn't, but I'm happy for them, really happy actually." It was actually a little bit of a relief to be honest, he needed to move on and Parker was just the woman to make that happen.

I sat there for a second just thinking until Mac started up again. "You ok V? I mean this is a huge revelation to find out that he actually** didn't** sleep with her."

In didn't know how to answer that. I still loved him, that was certain, but was I still **in** love with him? And then there was Casey, I was falling for him hard; maybe I already was in love with him. And things were good with us, amazing honestly. I didn't want to lose that. And that made my decision. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing; it will help our friendship with this not hanging over our heads now."

Mac didn't look convinced and sat up straight. "What about you and Casey?"

"This has nothing to do with me and Casey. Its separate and I don't plan on leaving him. I'm with Casey now. It's as simple as that."

Mac smiled at my admission and so did I. It was true, it really was. This would change things but only for the better, at least I hoped…..yeah, it would be fine, I'd make sure it was.

After a few minutes of silence Mac giggled and I looked back down at her. "What now? Are you going to tell me that Dick was a virgin when you two got together?"

She guffawed at that. "Um, no. But it did just occur to me that neither of us brought anything suitable for the party tonight."

I groaned and looked at the clock. "Well we could always go shopping."

Mac's jaw dropped and she reached up to feel my forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

I laughed and hoped off the bench. "Yeah, actually I'm feeling a hell of a lot better than I was. You?"

She nodded and stood up. "So I guess we are grabbing the credit cards and heading into Kalispell?"

"That's the plan, I'm sure Casey will be thrilled I'm using mine, I think he'd be in heaven if I let him spoil me more."

Mac followed me out of the sauna and laughed. "V, he **is** in heaven, if you let him spoil you he might grown wings."

I smiled at the thought of him and turned to Mac. "Mac, we can't tell him. At least not till after we get back to Neptune, he'll be worried and think in gonna leave him and I don't want to ruin this vacation."

She smiled and tossed her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry V, this stays between us. "

"Thanks Mac. Hey, do you think that maybe instead of** us** going shopping, we could pay someone else to do it for us?"

Mac smirked. "Well we do have platinum cards."

30 minutes later we were getting mud baths and a consultant was heading into Kalispell with our cards and strict instructions.

I looked over at Mac and smiled. "Don't tell Casey, but this whole 'the good life' thing does have its advantages."

Mac laughed and smiled. "I've been trying to tell you that for years."

* * *

By the time we were done on the slopes it was already 4pm and we only had an hour to get ready. We ran up to our rooms to get showered and changed and I smiled when I saw two garment bags, one opened to with a tux and one laid over her bag. I'd brought a suit with me and had hid a dress for Veronica in my bag, but I'll admit I'd been worried it wouldn't be fancy enough. Apparently Veronica had been worried about having nothing to wear in general and that had carried over to me.

I heard the shower running and slowly opened the door revealing her slender body to me. She turned and smiled at the sound of the door and I leaned into the steam to kiss her. "I take it you're feeling better."

Veronica smiled and began pulling my clothes off. "Yep, and what makes me even happier is sending people shopping for me. You're gonna have a few more charges on your card."

I smiled and shed my last article of clothing as I joined her in the water and covered her lips with mine. "Baby, spend as much as you want, you know that. I'm all about you."

Veronica smirked slightly and dropped to her knees before taking me in her hand. "Well for just a little while, let's be all about you." And then she slid my rock hard cock into her mouth and I groaned. Best winter break ever.

20 minutes later, after she'd made me cum and I'd tossed her on the floor of the shower giving her two consecutive orgasms, we both wobbled happily out to the room to get dressed. I watched her happily as she put on her strapless bra and panties and then she grabbed the bag and went back into the bathroom. She came back out 25 minutes later with her hair curled, makeup perfected and a dress that made my cock do a fucking somersault.

It was short and strapless and I swear it made her look like a damn goddess. The dress was a gold color and the whole thing was covered in jewels and rhinestones and she topped it off with strappy fuck me heels. God, she looked like walking sin, the whole thing just screamed New Year's eve.

My breath hitched and she smiled as she casually walked over to me. "Like it?"

I swooped down and took her lips quickly. "God yes, I think we should just stay here and have our own party."

Veronica smiled and moved away. "Oh, no way mister. You paid good money for this dress, its gonna get used whether you like it or not."

I laughed and stepped up behind her. "Well as long as it gets used and then removed I'm ok with that."

Her eyes lit up a little as she pulled me in for another kiss. "Play your cards right and it will."

Oh I definitely would.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I started to notice it when we got down stairs and met up with everyone. I'd complimented Mac on her choice of a shimmery green spaghetti strap dress and the twins also known as Kayla and Katie, who had both chosen pink dresses and when I looked back at Veronica, she'd had a faraway look in her eyes. I'd asked her if everything was ok and she'd just smiled, kissed me and told me 'of course.'

But as the night went on there were times where it felt like she was somewhere else and I'm pretty sure that Mac noticed too because she finally pulled Veronica to the side and talked to her. After that she seemed to be better, but she didn't remove her hands from me all night, it felt like she was afraid to let go.

As the countdown got closer I decided I wanted some alone time so I pulled her out to the terrace and kissed her deeply. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled and reached up to kiss me again. "Yes, I promise."

I still wasn't sure, but she wrapped her arms around me and held onto me tightly. "I mean it Case, I really do, you make me so happy."

People started yelling inside as the countdown neared and I went to pull her back in, but she held me in place. "No Casey, let's stay here. I want you all to myself."

I smiled and kissed her again. "And I'm happy to oblige."

10!

I cupped her face with my hand and laid my forehead against hers.

9!

"You make me happy too Veronica…

8!

…so happy."

7!

She smiled and kissed me again.

6!

"Tell me you love me Casey."

5!

I took a deep breath and leaned in.

4!

"I love you Veronica Mars….

3!

…more than anything or anyone…

2!

…and nothing is ever going to change that"

1!

And then she kissed me, hard and long, and it made me forget all of my worries as I held her body to mine.

My New Year's Resolution was to make sure that I continued to love her, no matter what, and to make her love me just as much.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**A/N: ok, so I am not extremely happy wiht how this chapter turned out, but i hope y'all liked it. im also aware that the whole Madison thing is stretching a little. But honestly I could see her doing something along those lines, especially just to stick it to V. at least that's my opinion. Anyways, this is the last chapter I have written at the moment and my muse appears to be on vacation. But the next part of the story will be related to the Madison revelation and leads into the end of the fic, there will be drama to follow this chapter.**

**oh, and in case you were wondering, the dress is the one she wore to the video game awards in 2007.**


End file.
